The Holiday Inn
by Tatyperry
Summary: TRADUÇÃO  Depois de crescerem unidos, uma separação de 6 anos afasta Edward e Bella. Mas quando Renee nostalgicamente convida os Cullen para o Natal, o dois irão voltar do ponto de onde pararam ou qualquer esperança de um novo começo irá por água abaixo


**Título:** The Holiday Inn

**Autora:** Bronzehairedgirl620

**Tradutora: **Taty

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Personagens: **Humanos

**Gênero: **Romance

**Classificação: **M.

**Sinopse: **Depois de crescerem unidos, uma separação de seis anos descruza os caminhos de Edward e Bella. Mas quando Renee nostalgicamente convida os Cullen para o Natal, o dois irão voltar do ponto de onde pararam ou qualquer esperança de um novo começo irá por água abaixo?

* * *

><p><em>24 de dezembro de 1996<em>

Edward estava me colocando em apuros. De novo.

Eu podia apostar isso.

"Eles virão procurar a gente," eu disse por entre os dentes. Eu não sabia se ele havia me ouvido ou não, mas quando repeti isso, ele colocou a mão sobre minha boca, tentando me calar, enquanto eu me debatia, tentando respirar.

"Não, não virão," ele disse parecendo ter certeza disso, embora parecesse mais presunçoso do que tudo. Como se ele soubesse exatamente o que eles fariam ou não. Eu lambi a palma de sua mão, rindo quando ele a tirou do meu rosto, rapidamente a limpando em sua calça.

"Que maduro, Bella." ele disse, fazendo uma careta.

Sem ligar para isso, eu pus as mãos na cintura. "Como você sabe que eles não virão nos procurar?" perguntei, lançando um olhar de soslaio em direção à porta de vai-e-vem que separava a cozinha da sala de jantar. Do outro lado estavam nossos pais, bebericando suas _eggnogs_(1), seus risos sonolentos ecoando pelos corredores vazios em sincronia com o som do raspar dos pratos, encerrando mais um feliz jantar de véspera de Natal.

Eu franzi a testa.

"Você nem mesmo me deixou terminar de jantar," gemi, pensando em voltar para o tender com purê de batatas em meu prato. Edward deu de ombros enquanto pegava minha mão, mais ou menos me puxando para o balcão de madeira.

Aquilo se repetia todos os anos. Os Cullen entrariam pela porta trazendo comida, música de Natal e seu filho ranzinza, Edward.

Nós estudávamos juntos e, na maioria dos dias, eu o odiava. Minha mãe costumava dizer que eu era muito nova para decidir que o odiava, mas eu achava que 12 anos era idade suficiente para saber não apenas que eu o odiava, como porque eu sentia aquilo. Ele era rude; para dizer o mínimo. Edward costumava roubar meu peixinho dourado e quebrar meus lápis ao meio; mais recentemente, ele tinha furado minha bola de vôlei e escondido meu patins no mato. Eu não gostava de estar perto dele tanto quanto ele não gostava de estar perto de mim. Isso era um fato notório.

Ele puxou meu braço novamente e eu gritei de dor, esfregando meu ombro. "Tira a mão," rosnei para ele.

"Desculpa," ele disse soando meio sincero. "Mas se você não andar logo, eles virão procurar pela gente."

"O que você quer?" perguntei, batendo meus pés, no chão. Ele deu um risinho dissimulado, olhando para a árvore no outro cômodo.

"Hey, você não quer ir bisbilhotar os presentes?" ele sugeriu de repente, com um brilho suspeito no olhar. Eu engasguei, batendo em seu braço.

"Edward Cullen," eu disse por entre os dentes, tentando não gritar enquanto batia nele uma vez mais. Ele apenas me deixou ainda mais irritada ao começar a rir. "Nós não vamos bisbilhotar os presentes."

"Ah, vamos lá, estraga prazeres," ele caçoou, tentando me irritar ainda mais. "Deus... o que há de errado com você?" como Renée costuma dizer. "Você nem mesmo sacudiu as caixas?"

"Não," eu disse com firmeza, puxando meu braço, tirando-o do seu aperto. "Agora vamos antes que eles sintam a nossa falta."

"Você é tão sem graça," ele rosnou, mas quando se voltou para mim, aquele sorriso torto estúpido estava ainda maior.

Edward agarrou minhas mãos antes que eu tivesse a chance de detê-lo. Ele se inclinou tentando tirar cabelo do rosto, tropeçando e batendo sua testa na minha. Eu estremeci, encarando-o. Sua respiração tinha um aroma de bengalinhas de menta.

"Eu posso ao menos te dar seu presente agora?" ele perguntou suavemente e eu decidi que ele estava um pouco perto demais.

"Por que?" perguntei achando aquilo suspeito e o empurrando um pouco. Edward nunca antes me dera um presente de Natal. Porque ele me daria um e ainda me deixaria abri-lo antes da hora?

"Porque," ele disse se inclinando novamente, dessa vez mais graciosamente. "Eu não irei te ver amanhã e queria fazer isso agora. Por favor?"

Eu suspirei. "Se você quer."

"Okay," ele disse, determinado. "Primeiro, feche os olhos."

"Sem chance!" Eu disse dando alguns passos para trás. "Eu não confio em você."

"Não seja tão difícil, Bella. Apenas feche seus olhos. Isso não vai durar muito." Ele disse parecendo levemente magoado.

"Eu ainda não confio em você," fiz questão de reforçar enquanto fechava meus olhos, de qualquer maneira, decidindo que não estar olhando para ele enquanto ele me desse o que quer que fosse seu presente idiota, seria o melhor plano.

Eu contava os segundo em minha cabeça. Um, dois, três segundos se passaram e eu comecei a me preocupar novamente. O que ele estava fazendo? E se ele tivesse me deixado ali sozinha? Eu abri um olho, espiando.

"Nem pense nisso," ele rosnou, mas eu não podia levá-lo tão a sério como ele queria uma vez que sua voz demonstrava um certo nervosismo. Eu só queria saber o porque.

Mas antes que eu tivesse a chance de perguntar, senti seus lábios pressionados nos meus.

Aquilo não era grandioso como minha irmã Alice havia descrito. Todas aquelas idiotices sobre fogos e estrelas - ela mentira. Tudo o que eu vi foram os olhos de Edward enquanto ele me encarava, me beijando por um tempo longo, suas mãos suadas agarrando as minhas. Eu ainda estava tentando descobrir como respirar com ele colado em mim.

Me afastei irritada, puxando o ar com força. "O que foi isso?" perguntei estourando. Eu quase me esqueci que nossos pais estavam no outro cômodo e poderiam me ouvir. Se eles nos encontrassem...

Ele sorriu insolentemente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. "Seu presente de Natal."

"Um beijo?" Eu estava quase desapontada. Eu pensei que ele tivesse me comprado algo legal.

"Você não gostou?" ele perguntou, parecendo desapontado, mas eu estava muito ocupada reclamando para realmente notar.

Eu balancei a cabeça violentamente, fazendo meu rabo de cavalo se balançar. "Não," respondi. Aquilo pareceu machucar seus sentimentos, mas sério que ele achou que eu iria gostar que ele me desse um beijo?

Mas ao invés de gritar comigo, como eu pensei que ele fosse fazer, ele apenas se aproximou, inclinando-se e me beijou novamente.

:-:-:

_24 de dezembro de 2002_

Tudo começou com o visco.

Eu estava agarrando o garfo com mais força do que o necessário, a prataria delicadamente decorada que era usada apenas em ocasiões especiais, ameaçando se partir ao meio. Eu espetava o pedaço privilegiado de costela em meu prato, observando os feijões verdes da Vovó Swan e o famoso purê de abóbora de minha mãe, ambos intocados. Desistindo de mutilar a carne, eu escolhi começar a comer, mastigando lentamente a cada mordida. Os movimentos letárgicos foram a desculpa perfeita para manter meus pensamentos para mim mesma e minha boca fechada.

O nó em meu estômago se tornava mais intenso à medida em que o constrangimento na sala aumentava. A casa era o epítome da temporada de férias; a voz de _Bing Crosby_(2) fluía sem problemas nos alto-falantes, enchendo o ar com o que era concebido para ser a alegria de Natal. Mil e um amigos, próximos e distantes, de meus pais congestionando cada recanto da casa, enchendo-a com conversas intermináveis abastecidas por grandes quantidades de champanhe e vinho branco e histórias nostálgicas e melancólicas de Natais passados. Eu me sentei em uma das mesas estrategicamente localizadas, a toalha de mesa carmesim combinando um pouco demasiado perfeitamente com as poinsetias no vaso, o burburinho zumbindo em meu ouvido como uma mosca.

Olhando de fora tudo parecia perfeito. Não importava a situação, minha mãe poderia se transformar na anfitriã ideal em três minutos, seu sorriso encantador e afetuoso deixando todos à vontade. Ela não me enganava, mas o resto dos presentes pareciam convictos de que os rumores sobre os problemas e o iminente divórcio de meus pais não passavam disso: rumores. Eles pareciam tão felizes.

Felizes demais.

"Você parece como se estivesse prestes a esfaquear alguém," uma voz sussurrou em meu ouvido, seguida por uma risada oca, desanimada.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, uma mecha do meu cabelo escapando do prendedor e caindo sobre meus olhos. "Eu só queria que tudo isso não fosse tão... falso."

"Eles apenas estão tentando não arruinar a festa, Bella. O que você esperava que eles fizessem? Brigassem o tempo todo?"

Por mais irritante que fosse, eu gostava da forma como Edward enxergava as coisas como elas eram. Ele estava certo, e seus comentários diretos normalmente eram a única constante que eu tinha. A voz da razão.

Eu me virei em sua direção, levantando minha cabeça para vê-lo ajoelhando-se próximo à minha cadeira com um sorriso triste no rosto. Meus dedos acariciaram sua bochecha antes de escovarem seu cabelo, afastando-o de seus olhos; o poço, alarmantemente verde, de sabedoria para alguém tão jovem.

"Quando vocês chegaram?" perguntei, percebendo seus pais cumprimentando os meus próximos à entrada. Ele fez uma careta, assim como eu, diante do entusiasmo forçado, mas nenhum de nós disse uma palavra sobre isso.

"Há alguns minutos." respondeu. "Sinto muito não termos estado aqui mais cedo."

"Tudo bem," murmurei, sentindo seu dedão fazendo círculos na palma de minha mão. Embora não fosse segredo que a tensão entre meus pais havia crescido consideravelmente nos últimos anos, Edward era o único que realmente sabia a verdade. Após um ano e meio de fugas pela janela que ele deixava aberta, passando juntos as noites em que as brigas se tornavam insuportável, ele tinha ouvido cada história, aprendido cada detalhe. "Você está aqui agora."

Ele riu. "Sim, estou. Assim como o restante de Forks, ao que parece."

Eu franzi a testa. "Renée não faz nada pela metade quando se trata do Natal."

"Ou de qualquer outra data," Edward brincou, rindo ao me ver rir. "Como você está?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu estaria melhor se tudo isso tivesse acabado. Renée me arrasta para suas trapalhadas, e eu não sou fã disso."

Edward deu uma gargalhada, um genuíno sorriso se formando nos cantos de sua boca. "Ela está fazendo isso, agora?" ele zombou. "Parece uma ótima festa para mim."

Eu dei de ombros, comendo o último pedaço de minha carne. "Eu não gosto de festas."

Ele acenou em contemplação antes de levantar, limpando sua calça escura, antes de me estender sua mão. Eu empurrei o prato, jogando o guardanapo sobre ele, antes de me levantar.

"Venha," ele disse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha enquanto observava o cômodo. "Eu tive uma ideia."

Ele me arrastou por entre as pessoas, parando de vez em quando para dizer oi para um ou outro vizinho, mas sua determinação era clara. Eu encarava sua nuca, tentando adivinhar que ideia bizarra estaria passando por sua mente, mas quando eu vi para onde ele estava indo, firmei meus pés no chão, em protesto.

Ele puxou minha mão, minha palma suando diante da perspectiva do que ele estava planejando, e eu tentei choramingar, clamando por sua compreensão em uma tentativa desesperada de manter um pingo de dignidade. Mas ele foi implacável, me carregando os poucos passos necessários para que estivéssemos sob a planta estúpida.

Eu olhei para cima, observando a planta; ele fazia aquilo todos os anos. Por que andar até debaixo dali significava que eu tinha que beijá-lo? Meu rosto ficou vermelho diante do pensamento, mas se ele percebeu a mudança em minha expressão, preferiu não comentar.

"Bella, eu estou criando raízes aqui. Por que você está parada?"

"Cala a boca," murmurei, firmando meus pés no chão. "Isso é tão estúpido. Por que temos que fazer isso?"

Ele deu um risinho, me puxando para mais debaixo do maldito visgo. "Porque," ele começou, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais fácil do universo. "Se nós pararmos debaixo do visgo e não nos beijarmos, teremos má sorte. Seria como quebrar um espelho. Ou passar debaixo da escada."

"Eu não acredito em nada disso," disse olhando para ele suspeitosamente, mas eu tinha que esconder o tanto que estava afetada. Eu me recusava a deixá-lo perceber. Eu não queria inflar ainda mais o seu ego. Mas enquanto eu fingia estar mais irritada do que estava, eu o encarei com uma grande quantidade de adoração. Ele tinha a habilidade de transformar as coisas ao seu redor e me distrair, até mesmo nos piores momentos. E eu o amava por isso.

"Bella, pare de agir como uma criança e vem cá," ele chamou, em um tom brincalhão.

"Edward, por que você não pode ser um namorado normal? Você sabe, do tipo fofo e romântico. Não do tipo que faz a namorada parar debaixo de uma planta idiota por causa de alguma tradição ridícula."

Ele riu, entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus. "Isso era para ser fofo e romântico. Seus comentários sarcásticos é que estão estragando o momento."

"Isso também parece estar se tornando uma tradição", eu disse com um tom divertido. "Eu nunca consigo terminar meu jantar de véspera de Natal. Você sempre me arrasta para fora da mesa para Deus sabe onde."

"Esta é a única chance que eu tenho de te dar o seu presente de Natal," ele sussurrou, habilmente pisando em torno do emaranhado de fios de extensão colocados ao longo do assoalho. Eu agarrei sua mão firmemente, a luz fraca não ajudando minha visão.

Há seis anos nós havíamos selado um pacto sem qualquer necessidade de palavras. Nenhum dos dois estava autorizado a comprar qualquer presente material para o outro. Ele tinha ficado com a ideia do que me dera quando tínhamos doze anos, apesar do fato de que eu tinha odiado. Mas aquilo crescera em mim ao longo dos anos.

As luzes de Natal coloridas amarradas ao redor da árvore banhavam a sala em um mar de vermelho, verde e dourado. A estrela na ponta brilhava; a mesma que usávamos desde que eu nascera e um mar de presentes estava colocados sob ela. A cena pungente de pinhos e musgos pendurados no ar, provavam que Renée não se contentava com nada menos do que o real. Edward sorriu diabolicamente, passando o braço pela minha cintura.

"Você é uma criança," eu disse com bastante expectativa, tentando me afastar dele, mas ele era implacável. Apesar dele ter me puxado anteriormente, meus braços se fecharam ao redor do seu pescoço, até que meu rosto estivesse a centímetros do seu. Ele se inclinou, colando nossas testas, enquanto nossos olhos se fitavam intensamente.

"É melhor então, estar neste mar de gente," ele disse, embora soubesse presunçosamente, que eu preferia estar aqui do que na outra sala, conversando com pessoas que eu não conhecia direito, mas tendo que agir como se fossem velhos conhecidos.

"Verdade," sussurrei, me acalmando agora que estávamos fora de cena. Assistir àquela felicidade forçada, com sorrisos apertados e olhos cautelosos, só me deprimia ainda mais.

"Você se preocupa demais." Os cantos dos seus lábios se repuxaram em uma careta enquanto ele corria os dedos pela ruga que se formara em minha testa.

"Eu não posso evitar," respondi, sabendo que era inútil negar.

Seus olhos animados se cravaram nos meus, procurando por respostas que eu não tinha. Maneiras de consertar a dinâmica quebrada dos meus pais, o que ele sabia que me feria mais do que tudo. "Você sabe que eu te amo, certo?"

Eu baixei minha cabeça, desviando o olhar. "Eu sei."

"E você também me ama, certo?" ele perguntou um pouco presunçosamente, esperando por minha resposta. Eu ri, levando minhas mãos até seus ombros, apertando-os.

"Você sabe que sim," eu disse sem conseguir pensar em alguma outra resposta inteligente.

"Então pare de se preocupar com qualquer coisa," ele disse, seu tom quase me fazendo acreditar que era assim tão simples. "É véspera de Natal. Você deveria estar feliz."

"Eu estou feliz," murmurei, mas sem convicção. "É com os outros que eu me preocupo."

Ele balançou a cabeça, o visgo balançando sobre nós. Seus olhos arrastaram-se para cima, e depois de pegar a visão disso, ele sorriu perversamente, lembrando-se de sua questão inicial.

"Sério, Edward?" Eu ri diante do seu jeito criança, mas o resto dos meus comentários zombeteiros foram cortados quando ele me beijou gentilmente. Seus lábios tocaram os meus vagarosamente, como se quisesse me lembrar que apesar de todo o caos ao nosso redor, nós tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo.

"Sim, Bella." Ele se afastou, me respondendo antes de se inclinar novamente, capturando meus lábios em um outro beijo. Eu me aconcheguei em seu abraço, deixando a tradição me tomar até que não houvesse mais hesitação ou qualquer outro pensamento racional. Apenas os restos persistentes de um tempo com o qual tinha sido muito menos difícil de lidar.

"Nós podemos apenas nos sentar aqui?" Pedi, dando olhadas rápidas para a festa agitada. "Eu não estou afim de entrar ainda." A voz estridente de Renée, que ela só usava quando Charlie fazia algo que a irritava, ecoou pelos corredores vazios. Edward reconheceu isso. Ele sabia disso.

Ele me levou até o sofá que ficava de frente para a árvore de Natal; nós dois nos sentamos juntos, seu braço se fechando, automaticamente, em torno dos meus ombros. Eu descansei minha bochecha nele, aproveitando o calor.

"Natal é a minha festa favorita, sabe," eu o ouvi murmurar, o som preenchendo o ar. "Principalmente porque mesmo com todas as besteiras que a vida real joga sobre você, você pode se sentar e não se preocupar com nada, simplesmente porque é assim que deve ser. É uma época livre de stress."

Eu ri suavemente. "Só por isso?" questionei.

"Bem... a comida também não é ruim. E os presentes." Ele piscou, arrancando outra risada de mim.

"O meu também," sussurrei. Embora eu não me sentisse tão entusiasmada com o feriado quanto Edward, isso ainda tinha um grande impacto sobre mim. Ele estava certo. Era a única época em que Renée e Charlie se preocupavam em tentar encontrar um meio termo entre suas desavenças e se unir por algo.

"Você está ansiosa para o recomeço das aulas?" ele perguntou, iniciando uma conversa qualquer. Eu fechei meus olhos, balançando a cabeça.

"Não particularmente."

Sua risada reverberou pelo seu peito. "Nem eu," ele disse, parando de repente, seus olhos brilhando. "Você voltou a pensar sobre as faculdades?"

Eu não queria falar sobre isso com ele, porque cada vez que eu lhe dizia que não queria ir para uma Faculdade da _Ivy League__(3)_ e estudar ciências humanas, mas sim me tornar uma artista, ele me ignorava completamente, me dizendo que deixar meu potencial passar despercebido era um crime.

"Não, Edward," suspirei, pensando sobre a carta de aceitação antecipada para _Dartmouth_ que estava sobre minha mesa, há uma semana.

Era fácil perceber que ele queria trazer o assunto a tona novamente, mas sabiamente ele escolheu não fazê-lo.

"O que você vai fazer no Ano Novo?"

"Não sei," disse honestamente, depois de pensar por um momento. "Charlie e Renée provavelmente vão para algum lugar e me deixarão aqui."

"E Alice?"

"Não faço ideia," respondi. "Provavelmente irá sair com os amigos." A tristeza de pensar em ficar sozinha em casa estava clara em minha voz, mas aquilo não era algo novo para mim. "E quanto a você?"

"Bem, se você não for para lugar nenhum, eu virei para cá," ele murmurou, se mexendo no sofá.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, o encarando. "Você não precisa fazer isso."

Ele apertou meu ombro. "Você sabe que eu quero."

Um silêncio confortável caiu sobre nós, enquanto os ruídos da festa iam diminuindo mais e mais até não passarem de murmúrios inaudíveis. Sons de portas abrindo e fechando, carros ligando e pneus sobre o cascalho em direção à estrada de terra diante da casa. Eu abri meus olhos, observando as sombras da árvore na parede, até Edward estender os braços sobre a cabeça, checando as horas em seu relógio.

"Nós deveríamos voltar," murmurei, ouvindo a porta da frente abrir e fechar uma vez mais. "Os convidados estão indo."

Edward gemeu quase inaudivelmente, esticando os braços uma vez mais. "Você provavelmente está certa," ele disse. Vamos."

"Aí estão vocês!" Renée não levou um segundo para gritar no momento em que entramos novamente na sala. "Vocês dois," ela disse, o bater de suas mãos nos deixando claro que não tínhamos outra chance a não ser obedecer, "parados perto da árvore. Vamos logo, antes que os Cullen partam."

A câmera em suas mãos era uma indicação de que ela estava preparada para aquilo. Eu passei a mão pelo veludo de meu vestido ajeitando-o, não querendo nada além de colocar meu pijama e agir, novamente, como uma criança de cinco anos na véspera de Natal. Edward abraçou minha cintura, as esmeraldas de seus olhos espelhando a cor de sua camisa. A imagem iria capturar a perfeição errada do momento, mas naquele ponto, eu não me importava.

Seus braços me apertaram ainda mais e meus dedos agarraram sua camisa quando ouvi Renée fazer algum comentário malicioso sobre algo que Charlie havia dito. Nós permanecemos parados em nossas posições, minhas bochechas começando a doer pelo sorriso forçado. O outro braço de Edward deslizou pela lateral do meu corpo, enquanto seus dedos se fechavam em sua outra mão, me puxando para mais junto de seu peito. Eu podia sentir seus sussurros em minha pele, ininteligíveis, escapando de seus lábios, me dando garantias, enquanto as brigas entre meus pais continuavam. Ele tossiu, tirando-os de suas discussões sem sentido e Renée levantou a câmera mais uma vez, como se nada tivesse se passado.

"Prontos?" ela perguntou enquanto o primeiro sorriso genuíno da noite se formava em seu rosto.

O aperto de Edward em minha cintura se intensificou, seus murmúrios se transformando em uma melodia. Era como o olho da tempestade, suas garantias sendo a única coisa capaz de me proteger das ondas tumultuosas e suas palavras soaram claramente contra o silêncio ensurdecedor.

"Sorria, Bella."

:-:-:

_24 de dezembro de 2009_

O som das músicas natalinas de _Brenda Lee_(4) tocavam pelos alto-falantes decrépitos escondidos atrás da árvore. Uma tentativa desesperada de minha mãe para fazer com que a casa parecesse ter muita classe. Eu equilibrava a mistura para o recheio da torta de nozes em um braço e o telefone na outra, fazendo o melhor para pressioná-lo no ouvido com meu ombro.

"Que horas é o seu voo?" gritei; o som dos gritos de Anna abafando minha voz.

"O que?" Alice gritou de volta e eu coloquei a mão sobre o bocal do telefone, esticando minha cabeça pela porta que separava a cozinha da sala.

"Emmett," chamei em tom reprovador ao ver ele e a pequena menina gritando. "O que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Não faço ideia!" Ele gritou em resposta, jogando as mãos para cima; a criança a poucos metros dele. Grossas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, seus pezinhos batendo no chão violentamente, em sincronia com seus gritos. "Ela não quer parar de chorar!"

"O que houve, Anna?" perguntei, depois de pedir a Alice que esperasse por mais alguns minutos. Eu me ajoelhei diante dela, passando meus dedos pelos seus cabelos encaracolados.

"_Boo-boo_." ela balbuciou, limpando o nariz na parte de trás de sua mão. Eu suprimi uma careta, estapeando Emmett na parte de trás da cabeça enquanto caminhava até a cozinha em busca de um _Band-Aid_ e pedaços de pano.

"Onde?" perguntei após voltar, encarando intensamente seu dedo. Ela persistentemente apontava para um local, sem nenhuma marca aparente, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Eu ri, colocando o _Band-Aid_ em torno de seu dedo antes de beijá-lo.

"Controle sua filha, por favor," eu adverti para ele antes de voltar para minha conversa ao telefone. "Sinto muito, Alice."

"As coisas estão mais caóticas do que o normal?"

Eu não precisava responder para que ela entendesse. "Mamãe está tentando convencer o açougueiro a cortar o tender para ela, Emmett é um pai incompetente, Rose está fazendo suas últimas compras e Anna parece estar tentando quebrar os vidros com seus gritos."

"Um dia típico na casa dos Swan, não?" Alice zombou. "Acho que podemos dizer isso."

"Quando vocês chegam?" repeti, já que não conseguira obter uma resposta antes.

"Amanhã de manhã," ela disse. "Nós tentamos ir hoje a noite, mas Jasper não conseguiu folga no trabalho."

Minha irmã Alice havia se mudado para Chicago depois da faculdade, perseguindo sua carreira de sonhos no jornalismo. Jasper Whitlock, um fotógrafo free-lance que trabalhava no jornal local se casou com ela em maio passado. Seria a primeira vez que nos veríamos desde então.

"Véspera de Natal?" repeti. "Você está se arriscando um pouco, não está?"

Eu podia vê-la fazendo um gesto de pouco caso com as mãos, mesmo à distância. "Não se preocupe com isso. Nós estaremos aí," ela disse tranquilamente. "E, além do mais, nós não estamos nos arriscando mais do que os Cullen."

Eu congelei; "Os Cullen?" perguntei, esticando minha cabeça uma vez mais para contar os lugares na mesa. Oito, exatamente como deveria ser.

"Sim," Alice disse rindo. "Você se lembra dos Cullen, não é mesmo? Eles costumavam passar todas as vésperas de Natal com a gente e você namorou o filho deles por anos..."

"Sim, eu me lembro.", disse fazendo uma careta. Eu parei, tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. "Desde quando eles estão vindo se juntar a nós?"

"Desde que Renée os convidou, eu acho."

"O que diabos isso quer dizer?" sussurrei, não querendo, nem por um segundo, mostrar o quanto estava irritada.

"Ela encontrou Edward em algum lugar e eu não sei de mais detalhes. Você sabe o quão nostálgica ela fica nessa época." Alice estava lidando com aquilo como se eu simplesmente tivesse lhe dito que teríamos peru no lugar do tender. Algo totalmente trivial. "Talvez ela queira resolver as coisas entre vocês dois. Reacender antigas chamas e outros enfeites."

"Alice, já se passaram seis anos. Se nós quiséssemos reacender antigas chamas, nós teríamos feito isso, nós mesmos, há muitos anos."

"Eu não sei!" ela interrompeu rapidamente, não querendo, com certeza, discutir alguma decisão fantasiosa de Renée. "De qualquer forma, eles estão vindo. E não deixe que seu humor que, sem dúvida, vai ficar azedo por causa desta notícia estrague nosso feriado, okay?"

"Tudo bem," resmunguei, ouvindo ela falar algo para Jasper, que aparentemente tinha chegado. "Ele manda um oi para você."

Eu ri. "Diga a ele para trazer seu apetite. Renée está cozinhando o suficiente para uma dezena de famílias."

"Você sabe que eu direi."

Eu apertei minha cabeça, ouvindo-a se despedir, antes de desligar o telefone. Anna havia finalmente adormecido assistindo algum esporte, no sofá com Emmett, que também ressonava, com a filha nos braços. Eu misturei os ingredientes da torta, cantarolando a melodia, baixinho. Os poucos CDs de músicas natalinas que tínhamos pareciam estar tocando de modo contínuo, tentando nos colocar no espírito da festa. Isso parecia estar funcionando, embora as notícias sobre a vinda dos Cullen tivesse alterado o meu humor.

"Há quatro anos eu não falava com Edward. Há cinco eu não o via. Eu tinha aceitado o fato de que as coisas permaneceriam assim até que nós dois estivéssemos mortos, já que eu não tinha qualquer intenção de entrar em contato com ele novamente. Não que eu não quisesse, pelo contrário, eu adoraria ver o que ele estava fazendo agora. Mas simplesmente não era para ser. Nós dois sabíamos disso; nós dois havíamos aceitado isso e seguido em frente.

Mas então, minha mãe intrometida tinha que vir e cruzar nossos caminhos novamente.

Eu suspirei. _Que ótimo_.

"Bella?" Renée gritou com sua voz frenética. "Onde eu coloquei a caixa extra de luzes de Natal?"

Eu rosnei baixinho. "Sob a mesinha de canto," disse mordendo meu lábio, com medo de perguntar o porque.

"E os enfeites?" ela perguntou novamente, vasculhando ao redor da sala e, sem dúvida, acabando com toda a arrumação que eu dera no local pela manhã. "Eu esqueci daquele homem de gelo que brilha, que compramos no Colorado naquele ano..."

Só uma pessoa que vivera com ela tanto quanto eu e entendia a forma como seu pensamento funcionava poderia, possivelmente, entender sobre o que ela estava falando. Sua indefinição não ajudava na sua fervorosa busca por respostas.

"No balcão da cozinha," respondi, encarando a caixa em questão. "Quer que eu a leve para você?"

"Você poderia? E outra xícara de chá seria ótimo. Este já esfriou."

Eu sacudi a cabeça em resposta, fervendo a água e observando como o vapor subia enquanto a água fervente, caía em uma caneca limpa. O saco de chá foi adicionado, junto com uma quantidade saudável de mel e açúcar, tal como ela gostava, e eu a ajeitei cuidadosamente, juntamente com a caixa equilibrada sob meu braço.

"Você é a minha salvadora. Eu já estava quase dormindo aqui," ela murmurou bocejando profundamente. E eu achei melhor ficar calada sobre, na verdade, não ter cafeína ali.

"Você precisa de alguma ajuda?" perguntei, olhando com cautela para o emaranhado de fios e cabos, rezando para que ela não dissesse que sim. Felizmente ela negou com a cabeça, observando o relógio.

"Não aqui, mas você pode colocar mais alguns lugares na mesa," ela disse tranquilamente. "Nós teremos mais três convidados."

Eu congelei; achei que teria que brigar para que ela me dissesse, mas aqui estava ela, me dando as respostas por livre e espontânea vontade.

"Quem, mãe?" perguntei normalmente, esperando que o nome rolasse pela sua boca antes que eu começasse meu interrogatório. Mas uma vez feito, eu pulei sobre ela, uma enxurrada de perguntas acusatórios deixando meus lábios.

"Mas por que?" perguntei por fim, afundando-me entre as almofadas do sofá, angustiada. A atitude dramática não fora planejada, mas, a meu ver, completamente necessária.

"Porque, Bella," Renée disse, quase condescendentemente. "Eles são amigos queridos e nós não os vemos há anos. Isso será exatamente como nos velhos tempos."

Eu duvidava disso. Já se havia ido os tempos onde Edward e eu iríamos nos afastar, espreitando-nos para nos beijar sob o visco ou fugir para brincar na neve fresca, intocada, mesmo que apenas por alguns minutos. Em seu lugar, a vida real tinha criado sua versão, substituindo e anulando cada memória do conto de fadas que tínhamos criado.

"Quando eles chegam?" perguntei acidamente.

"Eu suponho que amanhã," ela disse, como se a resposta fosse óbvia. "Entretanto, seu pai deve estar aqui em algumas horas."

Eu não deixei de perceber a forma como Charlie tinha sido apelidado de meu pai em oposição a um título mais adequado, menos impessoal. Ela raramente o chamava pelo seu nome, um fato que eu tinha aprendido a superar.

"Então, mais três lugares," confirmei, mas ela já não estava mais prestando atenção. Eu voltei para a cozinha morrendo de ódio, a porta do tipo basculante quase me acertando quando eu a puxei. Peguei um punhado de prataria, três pratos, os guardanapos ouro escuros que Renée insistia em usar e três copos a mais, equilibrando tudo precariamente enquanto fazia meu caminho de volta para a mesa. Eu rearranjei os lugares rapidamente, ajeitando as cadeiras.

Parei, observando o trabalho. "Muito apertado," decidi, mas não me preocupei em rearranjar.

Já estava ficando escuro e eu tinha uma torta no forno e uma pilha de presentes para embrulhar. Me fechei em meu quarto, observando a neve cair pela janela, antes de pegar os itens necessários para os embrulhos. Me sentei em frente aos pacotes e comecei a me ocupar das embalagens, distraindo-me dos pensamentos sobre a iminente visita de Edward.

Três presentes mais tarde, eu estava amarrando uma fita no presente de Alice quando alguém bateu na porta. Deixei a caixa no chão, levantando e esticando minhas pernas doloridas.

"Pai!" eu disse. Apesar de eu saber que ele estava vindo, o fato de vê-lo ali, parado, me surpreendeu. "Você está aqui!"

Ele ainda vestia seu uniforme envelhecido, de polícia de Forks e as rugas ao redor de seus olhos se aprofundaram quando ele sorriu. "Faz muito tempo, Bells. Eu não sei como você conseguiu ficar tanto tempo sem ver o seu pai."

Eu ri, me sentindo feliz pela primeira vez naquele dia e corri para abraçá-lo. Ele tinha um cheiro amadeirado junto com o da colônia que usava desde que eu tinha nove anos e que eu lhe dava a cada ano, no Natal.

"Faz apenas um mês, pai," eu disse rindo. "Eu te vi no dia de Ação de Graças."

"Ah... é mesmo. Como eu posso ter me esquecido?" Ele piscou, se sentando na beirada da minha cama.

"Como você está?" perguntei, me sentando ao seu lado. Eu sentia falta dele; desde que meus pais tinham se divorciado logo após o Natal do meu último ano do ensino médio e Renée mudou-se para Phoenix, enquanto eu fui para o Arizona, eu quase não o via.

"Bem," ele respondeu. "Entediado. A vida em Forks não é exatamente animada."

"Isso é bom," eu disse sorrindo.

"Mas... e você Bells, como você está? O que tem feito? Como está sua mãe?"

"Ei, ei, calma," eu disse sorrindo. "Uma pergunta de cada vez."

Ele passou para o chão, deitando-se enquanto esperava pacientemente pelas respostas. Eu puxei minhas pernas para mais junto do meu corpo, pensando por onde começar.

"Eu estou bem. E não tenho feito muito, apenas ajudado Renée com a arrumação da casa para as festas. E, quanto a ela, está bem. Quase enlouquecendo, mas bem."

"Eu ouvi que os Cullen estão vindo amanhã," ele disse. "O que há por trás disso?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Nem imagino."

"Você está bem com isso?" ele perguntou, parecendo preocupado. Eu ri suavemente, dando de ombros.

"Claro. Eu realmente não ligo..." disse, de maneira não muito convicta. Charlie, me conhecendo, resolveu não insistir no assunto, beijando o topo de minha cabeça e forçando um bocejo.

"Acho que irei me deitar." ele disse "Sua mãe arrumou o sofá para mim."

"Cobertores e travesseiros extras ficam no armário do corredor." eu disse, lhe dando um sorriso fraco.

"Boa noite, criança. Durma um pouco." Ele disse, fechando a porta atrás de si. Eu bocejei, mas voltei aos meus presentes, até que todos eles estivessem embrulhados, mas quando minha distração acabou, eu me vi pensando novamente em Edward.

Até os meus 18 anos eu tinha passado cada véspera de Natal com ele e sua família. Uma vez que ele havia se mudado para a costa leste para a faculdade e eu continuei na costa oeste, sua família tinha decidido se mudar para lá para ficar mais perto dele e eu não tinha visto-os desde então. Carlisle e Esme eram como tios que eu nunca tivera e até Edward ir para a faculdade e nós terminarmos, ele tinha sido meu melhor amigo.

Eu rapidamente tirei minha roupa, vestindo um pijama qualquer. Caí no sono assim que minha cabeça encostou no travesseiro, a noite passando sem nenhum sonho. Mais neve tinha caído durante a noite e o céu incolor indicava que havia mais por vir. Rezei brevemente, implorando para que o tempo impedisse os Cullen de voarem.

Eu ajustei o termostato a caminho da cozinha, me servindo de uma xícara de café, parcialmente frio. Ninguém além de Charlie parecia ter acordado e ele deixara um bilhete informando que havia saído para comprar leite, algo que aparentemente Renée havia esquecido. Havia uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica e eu me arrependi de ter apertado o botão assim que o fiz.

"Renée, aqui é a Esme. O tempo atrasou nossa partida, mas deveremos estar aí por volta das 1h45. Nos veremos mais tarde e eu mal posso esperar por isso!"

Eu me encolhi ao ouvir aquilo.

Os balbucios de Anna me informaram que Emmett e Rosalie já estavam acordados e Renée saiu de seu quarto logo depois. Eu praticamente me tranquei na cozinha deixando o caos longe de mim, enquanto começava a preparar o peru. Horas se passaram e eu comecei a me sentir mais confortável com a ideia da chegada iminente de Alice e Jasper. Eu não deixei de notar como eles escolheram chegar depois que já tivéssemos preparado tudo, algo que eu sabia que não se tratava de uma simples coincidência.

Eram seis da tarde e eles ainda não haviam aparecido. A escuridão havia coberto _Port Angeles_, deixando o porto e toda a pequena cidade envolvida na bruma escura. Meus olhos estavam fixos na rua, esperando pelo, sem dúvidas, chamativo carro alugado; mas quando o telefone tocou, eu senti meu estômago se contorcendo.

"Onde diabos vocês estão?" perguntei, percebendo, naquele momento, que eu deveria estar esperando pelos Cullen, também. Eles deveriam estar chegando há qualquer momento, assim como a desmiolada de minha irmã já deveria ter chegado há horas.

"Me perdoa!" ela disse. "Mas você ouviu sobre o tempo em Chicago?"

Eu gemi. "Não me fale que..."

"Bella, eles tiveram que fechar o aeroporto. A neve está muito grossa para que os aviões possam decolar; não há absolutamente nada que eu possa fazer."

"Você tem que estar aqui," eu murmurei. "Agora. Eu... eu não posso fazer isso sozinha, você sabe disso!"

O peso da situação estava começando a desabar sobre mim. Em menos de 15 minutos eu estaria metida em uma situação constrangedora com o meu ex namorado e minha irmã, a única pessoa que entendia mais ou menos a situação não estaria ali para me ajudar.

"Eu sinto muito," ela disse suavemente e eu sabia que era sincero. "Eu gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Nós fomos rearranjados no voo das dez horas, caso ele decole."

"Dez?" Eu gemi. "Isso é daqui há quatro horas."

"Eu sei minha querida", ela disse em um tom condescendente. "Eu realmente sinto muito. Mas tudo ficará bem. Não é como se vocês fossem estar sozinhos; vocês têm o Em, a Rose, nossos pais, os pais dele... tudo ficará bem."

Eu não tinha certeza de a quem ela estava tentando convencer, a si mesma ou a mim.

Uma voz monótona pôde ser ouvida do fundo, anunciando mais atrasos e outras informações. Alice me deixou esperando enquanto ouvia o que o auto-falante anunciava.

"Eu tenho que ir," ela disse depois de alguns minutos. "Nós estaremos aí o mais cedo que conseguirmos, eu juro. Apenas... seja legal com o Edward. Vocês dois são adultos e maduros, não terão nenhum problema em lidar com a situação."

"Mais fácil falar do que fazer," eu murmurei depois de sua despedida. Desliguei o telefone com força, começando a temer ainda mais a noite que se aproximava.

Nós nos sentamos pelas poltronas na sala de estar, mais tarde naquela noite, esperando pelos Cullen. Meus dedos apertavam as almofadas de forma tensa, minha ansiedade crescendo a cada carro que passava pela nossa porta, me fazendo soltar a respiração com força quando nenhum barulho de porta era ouvido, mas quando finalmente eu pude ouvi-la, eu não sabia o que fazer. Renée abriu rapidamente a porta da frente, chamando por eles. Eu não sabia se continuava onde estava, se ia recebê-los como ela ou se corria para o meu quarto e fingia não estar em casa.

Acabei optando pela primeira opção.

"Bella, olhe só para você!" Esme disse, seus olhos marejados enquanto me encaixava em seus braços. Eu sorri, sem saber ao certo como responder.

"Você mudou tanto," ela explicou, me encarando com verdadeira adoração.

"Acho que sim", murmurei eloquentemente. "É bom te ver."

Eu passei pelo mesmo com Carlisle, embora meus olhos estivessem fixos na porta. Eu podia ouvir os passos, mas esperava para ver o seu rosto. No momento em que ele parou sobre o tapete e sacudiu a neve de seu casaco, meus medos se confirmaram.

A vida que brilhava em seus olhos, aquele brilho genuíno de pura alegria pelo feriado havia se ido. Substituindo isso havia os anos, misturado com uma descrença sobre a mágica sobre a qual ele tão firmemente falava quando tínhamos dezessete anos. A visão me fez engolir qualquer comentário amargo ou sarcástico, que eu queria fazer, um sorriso fraco aparecendo em meu rosto, no lugar disso.

"Olá, Edward," murmurei e eu estava quase agradecida por ele não ter usado qualquer falso pretexto. Ele claramente não estava feliz de estar ali, mas também não pretendia criar nenhum teatro para contradizer isso. Esme suspirou, apertando seus ombros.

"Bella," ele disse em resposta, balançando a cabeça em sinal de reconhecimento. Nós três permanecemos ali, parados em uma situação constrangedora na entrada, antes que Esme se afastasse, indo cumprimentar o resto da família. Embora suas ações fossem bem intencionadas, deixar Edward e eu juntos e sozinhos dois segundos depois dele ter entrado pela porta não era o mais elaborado dos planos.

"Então... como vai?" perguntei, trocando o peso do meu corpo de uma perna para a outra. Ele estava perfeito, suas mãos apertadas diante de si.

"Bem," ele disse com firmeza. "E você?"

Eu me encolhi. "Bem."

Nós permanecemos parados por alguns instantes, olhando para o chão, as paredes, a janela. Mas nunca um para o outro.

"Com licença," ele disse finalmente, passando por mim em direção a sala. Eu podia ouvir os guinchos encantados de Renée, elogiando Esme pelo 'belo menino que ela havia criado.' Alguns minutos depois, após decidir se continuar parada na entrada pelo resto da noite seria ou não uma boa ideia, eu me juntei ao restante do grupo.

"Bella, venha se sentar. Fique um pouco com a gente," Renée intimou, batendo no assento ao seu lado. Eu observei, minha espinha ereta enquanto cruzava e descruzava as pernas, tentando me sentir confortável.

"Conte-nos o que andou fazendo, Bella. Faz muito tempo desde que a vimos pela última vez." Carlisle pediu, carinhosamente.

"Não muito," respondi, embora minha mãe, sempre rápida, tenha entrado do cabeça, desfilando uma lista completa de minhas realizações, se você as pudesse chamar assim.

"Ela é uma artista agora," Renée disse com entusiasmo, embora ela realmente odiasse o fato de eu nunca ter ido para a faculdade e estudado algo convencional. "Uma de sucesso."

"Isso é maravilhoso! Parabéns."

Edward guinchou por entre os dentes.

"E quanto a você, filho?" Charlie perguntou, direcionando sua pergunta a um Edward amuado, sentado na cadeira no canto. "Como tem estado?"

Sempre o mentiroso impecável, ele rapidamente entrou na conversa. "Bem. Estudei Ciências Políticas em _Georgetown_ e agora estou no primeiro ano de direito."

De repente, meus feitos não pareciam assim tão interessantes. Eu não pude deixar de notar seu olhar de desdém sobre mim enquanto falava, como se sua prestigiada Universidade e mil e uma graduações o tornasse melhor do que eu.

O rosto de minha mãe brilhava de orgulho. "Nós sempre soubemos que você se daria bem," ela disse orgulhosa.

Ele deu de ombros, indiferente. "Acho que estou me virando bem."

Charlie gargalhou, um pouco alto demais. Edward sempre fora o filho que ele nunca tivera.

"Alguém gostaria de algo para beber? Café, água?" Renée rapidamente entrou no seu modo anfitriã, distribuindo ordens e me puxando pelo braço, recrutando assistência.

"Edward se tornou um grande partido, hum?" ela disse enquanto pegava os copos. Eu os enchi com gelo, ouvindo o som enquanto os cobria com a água.

"Claro, tanto faz," respondi mais irritada do que o normal. Eu ainda não a perdoara por tê-los convidado sem nem ao menos me informar.

Ela franziu a testa, mas me entregou os copos, de qualquer maneira. "Leve eles e então volte aqui." ela disse. "Eu preciso de ajuda com o jantar. Ele estará pronto logo."

Eu segui suas instruções, mas ao entregar o copo para Esme, ela se levantou e me levou para a cozinha com um sorriso matreiro no rosto. Eu observei achando graça enquanto ela dispensava Renée amavelmente, a convencendo a se sentar e descansar um pouco. "Bella e eu cuidaremos de tudo por aqui."

Aquilo significava que ela queria conversar comigo.

"Você sempre foi uma artista brilhante," ela comentou enquanto mexia a panela com uma colher de pau. Eu lhe mostrei a direção certa, baixando o fogo para que a comida pudesse cozinhar da forma certa, lentamente.

Eu queria perguntar a ela o que tinha acontecido com Edward; por que ele não parecia tão exultante em estar com sua família nas festas; mas, naquele momento, eu não senti como se aquilo fosse da minha conta.

"Edward sentiu sua falta, sabe."

Eu suspirei. Eu não pude me fazer perguntar sobre ele, mas Esme não parecia ter qualquer problema em falar a respeito.

"Como ele tem estado? Quero dizer, de verdade?" perguntei, desafiando a tempestade.

"Ele teve um tempo difícil," Esme suspirou. "Essas férias serão boas para ele. Seu último natal não foi... o melhor, e ele mergulhou nos estudos desde então. Não que nós não quiséssemos isso. Nós estamos orgulhosos dele, mas eu estou surpresa de termos sido capazes de convencê-lo a descansar um pouco."

"Há algo que eu possa fazer?" perguntei, sabendo a resposta antes mesmo de perguntar. Ela negou com a cabeça, confirmando meus pensamentos.

"Nenhum de nós pode. Talvez... apenas fale com ele. Ele sempre foi tão próximo de você. Esse senso de familiaridade pode ser bom para ele."

Eu acrescentei alguns ingredientes à panela, trazendo a colher até minha boca para provar o tempero. Nós trabalhamos em silêncio, controlando qualquer conversa até que ela se virou para mim.

"Alguma vez ele te falou sobre Victória?"

Eu congelei; A ideia me chateou mais do que deveria. "Não."

"Ela foi sua namorada por dois anos e meio," ela disse, parecendo um pouco surpresa por eu não ter ouvido falar sobre aquilo. Talvez ela achasse que Edward e eu tivéssemos mantido contato por todos estes anos. "Tenho certeza que você notou seu... comportamento anormal."

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

"Ele a pediu em casamento na véspera de Natal do ano passado," ela confidenciou e as novidades logo acenderam uma luz em minha cabeça. Eu me apoiei sobre o balcão, meu estômago se revirando.

"Ele pediu?" perguntei suavemente, direcionando meu foco para uma pequena marquinha na parede. Se eu encarasse aquilo por tempo suficiente, eu não me sentiria tão atordoada.

"Ela aceitou o pedido, mas um mês depois eles terminaram com tudo," Esme suspirou novamente. "Foi terrível para os dois, mas juro que não entendo porque para ele isso pareceu mais difícil do que para ela. Afinal, foi ideia dele."

Ela disse aquilo de forma tão simples, mas ainda assim eu pude perceber a confusão por trás de suas palavras.

"Como ele lidou com isso?" Eu me peguei perguntando, não me preocupando se seria educado ou não.

Seu sorriso triste me deu a resposta. "Eu tenho certeza que você sabe."

"Mas ele costumava amar as festas de final de ano..." eu pensei em voz alta, tentando filtrar meus pensamentos. Aquilo provavelmente não era mais fácil para Esme do que fora para Edward, embora ela nunca fosse mostrar isso.

"Eu sei," ela murmurou, torcendo um pano de prato entre as mãos. O pano se retorceu e voltou ao normal antes que ela o jogasse sobre o balcão, sacudindo a cabeça.

"O fato dele não ter se casado com ela não me chateia" ela disse, mais para si do que para mim. "Mas sim o quanto isso o afetou. Ele age como se nada estivesse errado, mas..."

"Isso é apenas como ele é," eu finalizei por ela, acenando em concordância. Ele sempre fora assim, por quanto tempo eu pudesse me lembrar. Seu nome era sinônimo de tranquilidade, algo que sempre me incomodara. Eu não conseguia entender como ele conseguia lidar com tantas coisas como ele fazia.

Esme passou a se concentrar meticulosamente em cortar os pedaços de aipo e cenouras, reorganizando-os no prato que Renée tinha separado anteriormente. Eu observava, minha atenção indo e vindo na conversa aleatória que ela havia começado. Eu ouvi parcialmente enquanto ela falava sobre sua casa, o que andara fazendo, sua vida depois da mudança para Washington. Eu comentei nos momentos apropriados, murmurando em concordância quando ela falava sobre as casas que ela vinha restaurando e como ela amava isso. Eu quase engasguei com a água que bebericava lentamente quando ela nos convidou para o Natal do ano seguinte.

"Nós adoraríamos ter vocês por lá," ela disse, sua face repleta de esperança. "_New Hampshire_ é linda nesta época no ano; eu acho que você realmente iria adorar."

Eu engoli em seco. Como eu poderia recusar?

"Obrigada," disse docemente, tentando não dar esperanças demais. Eu teria que cruzar essa ponte um passo de cada vez. "É muita bondade sua."

Eu ocupei minhas mãos inquieta dobrando os panos de prato e limpando o balcão, a esponja deixando bolhas de sabão ao longo do granito. Esme se aproximou, contendo meus movimentos.

"De verdade, Bella," ela disse, seu rosto a poucos centímetros do meu, contendo o mais genuíno sorriso que eu já vira em seu rosto. Como se o simples pensamento de nos ter lá para o Natal a fizesse ganhar o ano.

"Eu sei," sussurrei, incapaz de falar mais alto. Ela permaneceu um momento mais antes de dar leves tapinhas em minha mão e pegar o prato de vegetais, rindo melodicamente ao ouvir o final de uma das piadas normalmente ridículas de Charlie.

Eu bati, levemente, com a cabeça na porta do cozinha. Talvez, se eu batesse com força suficiente, eu conseguisse colocar um pouco de senso dentro dela. Eu fechei os olhos, tentando bloquear qualquer pensamento. O telefone tocou atrás de mim, provavelmente Alice com alguma desculpa para ainda não estar ali. Eu não fiz nenhum movimento para atendê-lo, me deixando acreditar que se Renée quisesse falar com ela, ela poderia atender por si mesma.

O toque parou e eu estava, mais uma vez, no silêncio, mas não necessariamente em paz. Eu pensava em várias opções sobre o que deveria fazer a seguir e o melhor parecia ser correr. Eu não podia voltar para lá, especialmente depois do que Esme me falara e esperar que as coisas fossem ser normais. Não agora que eu sabia a razão para o seu... isolamento? Eu não conseguia encontrar o termo correto.

Mas eu não tive a chance de pensar por mais tempo naquilo. A porta foi empurrada do outro lado com uma força descomunal, me fazendo bater na quina do balcão. Eu engasguei com a dor quando meu osso ilíaco bateu em cheio na quina, a dor rapidamente transformando-se em um entorpecimento. Apertei minha cintura com toda a intenção de dizer poucas e boas para quem tinha me empurrado, mas quando Edward deslizou suavemente, seu telefone celular pressionado em sua orelha e uma carranca que deixava o mundo a par do seu humor, eu recuei.

Eu não tinha certeza se ele tinha me visto, muito menos se dado conta de que me machucara. Seus sussurros secos ecoaram duramente ao redor do cômodo vazio, as palavras passando tão rapidamente por mim que eu dificilmente poderia decifrar o que ele estava dizendo.

"Eu nunca te prometi nada," ele disse, suas narinas flamejando de raiva. O olhar composto que ele tinha usado quando chegou tinha desaparecido, deixando apenas a raiva não adulterada. Eu me perguntei o quão silenciosamente eu conseguiria escapar dali.

"Eu não disse nada sobre o Natal e você sabe disso," ele praticamente rosnou. "Eu estou... visitando familiares."

Eu me senti surpreendentemente ofendida com sua declaração. Ele não podia dizer que estava nos visitando? Eu me vi me inclinado para a frente para conseguir ouvir sua fala rápida quando o volume de sua voz diminuiu ainda mais.

"Não", ele disse por entredentes. "Uma vez não significa nada. Se significasse..." ele deixou no ar e eu apenas pude imaginar o final de sua frase.

Eu agora podia ouvir a voz que vinha do outro lado da linha. Era uma mulher; uma bem chateada pelo tom de sua voz. Sua voz estava quebrada pelos soluços causados, possivelmente pelo jeito frio de Edward. Eu tive que me encolher ao ver como ele continuava despejando seu veneno sobre ela, deixando claro como ela não significava tanto para ele como ela, aparentemente, imaginava. Aquilo me atingiu mais do que eu imaginava - aquele não era o Edward que eu conhecia.

Ele desligou o telefone sem muito mais do que um adeus, gastando algum momento tentando controlar sua respiração. A conversa deve ter exigido dele mais do que eu tinha percebido, mas eu senti uma quantidade ímpar de frustração vindo dele.

"Palavras um pouco duras para serem ditas na véspera do Natal, você não acha?" Eu disse desdenhosamente, saindo do lugar onde me encontrava, junto aos armários.

Os olhos verdes de Edward faiscaram. "O que diabos você está fazendo?" ele perguntou, me olhando levemente espantado. "Bisbilhotando minhas conversas uma vez mais?"

"Com licença", eu interrompi, sem paciência para aquilo. "Eu estava aqui antes de você. Eu estava me preparando para sair antes de você tão rudemente me jogar de encontro ao balcão."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, seus lábios transformando-se naquele sorriso torto que eu tinha, em algum momento, aprendido a amar, mas que agora eu queria arrancar a tapas de seu rosto.

"Escondendo-se das visitas?" ele insinuou perversamente.

"Cala a boca," eu rosnei. "Eu estava ajudando sua mãe e então..."

"O que Esme queria?" Edward exigiu saber de repente. Eu coloquei as mãos na cintura, já sentindo a tensão da área que, com certeza, estaria roxa na manhã seguinte.

"Nada que seja da sua conta." Eu disse, controlando minha confiança com firmeza. Seus olhos começaram a arder, o verde se tornando mais escuro, naquele tom inesquecível de jade. O olhar que ele costumava usar quando queria algo.

"Bella," ele murmurou, suas palmas viradas para cima enquanto dava um passo teatral em minha direção. Eu lhe dei um olhar cauteloso.

"Edward."

De alguma forma eu tentei imitar seu tom perfeito, falhando. Terrivelmente.

"O que Esme disse?" ele perguntou, seu tom enjoativamente doce. "Foi sobre mim?"

Eu retorci meu nariz, em desgosto. "Sério, Edward?" perguntei, balançando minha cabeça, incrédula, olhando para o chão, sabendo que nunca diria as palavras de forma coerente se estivesse olhando para ele. "Nem todas as conversar giram ao seu redor."

"_Touché_," ele disse secamente. "Mas eu ainda acho que esta em particular teve. Eu te conheço; você é demasiadamente intrometida para o seu próprio bem."

"O que? Você acha que eu estava implorando?" eu disse com um risinho dissimulado. "Embora eu tenha certeza de que sua vida é muito interessante, eu não pediria os detalhes para a sua mãe. Se eu quisesse ouvir a respeito, eu perguntaria diretamente para você."

Era claro que ele não acreditara naquilo. "Exatamente como você _não_ correu da sala para ficar longe da minha família e de mim, certo?"

Eu empalideci. "Eu não corri."

"Bella, eu te conheço, lembra?" Ele arqueou sua sobrancelha, esperando impaciente pela minha resposta. Eu me encolhi, puxando a bandeja com vegetais para fora da borda do balcão, esperando para ver até onde eu poderia empurrá-la antes que ela caísse.

"Ela não disse nada," murmurei finalmente, sentindo seu olhar impaciente sobre mim.

"Claro," ele murmurou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. A música de Natal agora era audível no silêncio e quando ele se afastou da porta eu pude ver claramente o visco fresco pendurado no arco, a visão me atingindo incrivelmente como um soco no estômago.

As memórias me atingiram em uma velocidade assombrosamente rápida. Lentamente eu estava perdendo meu entendimento sobre a situação, não era possível desviar os pensamentos que rapidamente me atingiam e me deixavam com nada mas que fragmentos quebrados e lembranças amargas; coisas que eu tinha enterrado lá no fundo, ou, pelo menos, pensava que tinha. Eu não tinha sentido aquilo por muito tempo e estava feliz com isso.

"O que está errado?" Edward perguntou. O meu desconforto não devia estar tão bem mascarado quanto eu pensava.

"Nada," eu disse rapidamente, balançando minha mão como se aquilo fosse capaz de afastar os pensamentos. Aquilo não foi tão difícil; uma olhada em Edward e eu consegui me lembrar que os momentos eram muito, muito diferentes. Ele já não usava aquele sorriso torto familiar, irritante, e seu rosto já não continha aquele entusiasmo infantil. Ele havia crescido e, com isso, aquelas características que eu mais amava nele haviam desaparecido completamente. Ou elas estavam muito bem escondidas, ou ele havia se livrado delas. De qualquer forma, aquela ideia me deixou enjoada.

"Eu deveria voltar," disse rapidamente, torcendo a barra de minha blusa. "Renée vai querer saber porque eu desapareci por tanto tempo..."

A situação estava se tornando por demais desconfortável. Eu tinha que sair dali antes que algo acontecesse e perturbasse o equilíbrio completamente.

"Sim," ele disse quietamente. "Vá na frente, eu estarei lá em um minuto."

Eu concordei com a cabeça, saindo dali imediatamente. Abri a porta, passando rapidamente por ela, minhas bochechas vermelhas quando me sentei de volta no sofá, o calor irradiando da lareira não me ajudando nem um pouco.

"O que há de errado com você?" Renée perguntou suspeitosamente. Eu sacudi a cabeça, tentando escapar de suas perguntas e tentando me inteirar novamente na conversa.

O desconforto de Charlie se assemelhava incrivelmente ao meu. Ele se mexia de um lado para o outro, incapaz de sentar-se, claramente perturbado com a ideia das duas famílias juntas novamente. Aquilo o fazia lembrar daquele tempo tanto quanto a mim e eu me perguntava se Renée percebia isso. Ela parecia não ter problemas em manter aquelas conversar nostálgicas com Esme. Edward apareceu um pouco depois, sua cabeça curvou-se quando ele retomou seu lugar na cadeira mais afastada, junto à lareira, o brilho iluminando um lado do seu rosto e projetando sombras na parede atrás dele.

"Você sabe de Alice, querida?" Renée perguntou, batendo em meu joelho. Eu fiz uma careta, mantendo um olho na porta, para o caso de minha irmã aparecer miraculosamente naquele exato momento e me salvar.

"Eles foram recolocados no voo das dez. O tempo em Chicago não permitiu que eles saíssem de lá mais cedo," expliquei, fingindo fascínio ao estudar a pilha de cartões de Natal que havia na mesa lateral. Eu não conhecia ninguém naquelas famílias.

"Eu vi sobre isso," Rose disse, seus olhos escuros piscando em minha direção. Eu evitei ao máximo seus olhares, principalmente os de Edward.

"Sirvam-se dos aperitivos," Renée disse, divertindo-se novamente em seu papel de anfitriã. "O jantar não irá demorar muito. Quanto tempo, Bella?"

"Meia hora," eu disse, cruzando meus braços.

"Vocês três devem estar exaustos," ela disse. "Por que Charlie e Bella não mostram os quartos de hóspedes e nós começamos depois que vocês se refrescarem?"

Esme e Carlisle se levantaram, seguidos por Edward. "Se vocês tem certeza de que não precisam de nenhuma ajuda." O sulco na testa de Esme mostrava sua preocupação e Renée rapidamente a tranquilizou.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Nós temos tudo sob controle. Bella, Charlie?"

Meu pai e eu trocamos olhares idênticos e cúmplices. Nenhum de nos querendo irritar Renée na véspera de Natal. Ela estava em êxtase e se qualquer um de nós ousasse arruinar isso, nós nunca mais seríamos deixados em paz. Charlie e eu dividimos suas malas entre nós dois, apesar dos protestos e eu os segui pela escada. Edward andava devagar, subindo um degrau de cada vez e meus braços doíam quando finalmente chegamos ao andar de cima. O sorriso que ele usava me dizia que ele sabia exatamente o quanto sua mera presença estava começando a me frustrar.

"Bella, mostre a ele o seu quarto," Charlie sussurrou enquanto levava Carlisle e Esme para o outro lado do corredor. Eu rangi meus dentes, apertando sua mala com mais força do que o necessário.

"Aqui," eu disse colocando suas coisas no chão. "O banheiro está do outro lado do corredor. Há algumas toalhas limpas lá e há cabides no closet. Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, Esme e Carlisle estão há três portas de distância." Eu me sentia com um guia turístico.

Para minha surpresa ele agarrou minha mão quando eu tentei sair do quarto. Suas ações pareceram lhe pegar de surpresa também, logo após eu lhe dar um olhar de aviso, e ele deixou seu braço cair ao lado do seu corpo, embora ainda parecesse relutante em dar mais um passo para dentro do quarto.

"Mas... este é o seu quarto."

Eu suspirei, cruzando os braços. "Excelente observação, Edward. Você precisa de mais alguma coisa ou eu posso ir agora?"

Seus olhos percorreram o quarto, parando na confortável luz azulada que eu tinha, provavelmente, desde o ensino médio e as várias quinquilharias sobre as prateleiras. Talvez parecesse um pouco infantil, mas era o que ele teria.

"Eu não quero te tirar do seu quarto," ele protestou.

"Está tudo bem," eu disse sem muita convicção. Eu não ligo. Nós só temos um quarto de hóspedes e nós não o colocaríamos para dormir no sofá." Eu escolhi minhas palavras com cuidado, não querendo insultá-lo de alguma forma. Ele já parecia deprimido o suficiente.

"Então... você estará?"

"Estarei o que?" perguntei, de repente me sentindo terrivelmente cansada. Eu gemi ao lembrar que ainda teríamos o jantar.

"Você estará dormindo no sofá?" ele perguntou, rindo baixinho. "Fique aqui, Bella."

Eu dei de ombros, cansada. "Parece que sim." Edward fez uma careta, seus olhos no chão, mas antes que ele abrisse a boca para mais um protesto ou preocupação, eu o interrompi. "O jantar estará pronto logo. A gente se vê lá embaixo."

Eu saí rapidamente do quarto, a proximidade fazendo minha cabeça girar. Permitir-lhe esboçar de volta aquele seu jeito carismático e ao mesmo tempo tão irritante era entrar em uma perigosa zona vermelha, da qual eu prometi a mim mesma que iria ficar longe para o resto de seu tempo aqui.

"Os Cullen já estão em seus quartos?" Renée perguntou, a colher de pau em sua mão, dando a alguém de fora a ilusão de que ela estava ajudando a cozinhar. Eu a tomei de sua mão, levantando a tampa quente do feijão verde. O cheiro me tomou e eu me inclinei sobre a panela, saboreando-o, desejando que Renée não estivesse espreitando por cima do meu ombro, como ela estava.

"Sim, todos instalados," respondi, tampando novamente a panela. "O que eu posso fazer por você?"

Minha tentativa de atrasar a conversa que ela estava louca para ter falhando completamente. Ela me encarava, suas sobrancelhas arqueadas em curiosidade.

"Ah vamos lá, converse com a sua mãe," ela pediu.

"Isso não importa mais," eu disse quase me esquecendo de colocar a luva quando fui tirar um prato do forno. "O ponto é que eles estão aqui e pronto. Podemos comer?" Meus dedos tamborilavam no balcão impacientemente.

"Vá chamar o seu pai," ela disse, deixando a cozinha.

Vagarosamente Charlie veio descendo as escadas, sua expressão sinistra um espelho da minha. Eu cruzei meus braços como uma criança emburrada.

"O quer foi, criança?" ele perguntou, apertando meu ombro. Eu gemi ouvindo o som da água correndo pelos canos.

"Isso vai ser um completo desastre."

Eles me deixaram sozinha na cozinha vigiando o timer do peru e 22 minutos depois a comida estava sobre o balcão da cozinha e Esme, Carlisle e Edward desciam as escadas.

"O quão estranho você classificaria isso em uma escala de um a dez?" Emmett sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto eu rearranjava os assentos pela terceira vez.

"Cala a boca," murmurei. Eu podia ouvir os passos pesados de Edward enquanto ele descia as escadas, me alertando de sua chegada iminente. Eu me preparei para sua entrada, embora os risinhos de Emmett no fundo não ajudassem em absolutamente nada na fachada calma que eu estava tentando manter.

"O aroma está delicioso, Renée," Edward disse, inalando o ar mais do que o necessário. Emmett riu, continuando mesmo depois do tapa que eu lhe dei.

"Você é o pior cozinheiro que existe," eu assobiei, esperando transparecer toda a minha irritação, embora aquilo tenha parecido passar direto por ele. Ele riu ainda mais, afastando-se para ajudar Charlie com o tender.

"Na verdade," Renée disse, sorrindo mais do que o necessário, "Eu não fiz quase nada. Foi Bella quem fez praticamente tudo."

Ele apertou o nariz, parecendo incomodado com algo, como se aquele fato colocasse em cheque a qualidade da comida. "Ah," ele disse, me olhando de soslaio. "Bem... bom trabalho."

Eu não senti nenhum orgulho em seu elogio tímido. "Vamos comer então," eu disse depois de contar todas as cabeças, para ter certeza de que já estavam todos ali. Emmett enfeitou o tender, seu rosto se iluminando consideravelmente quando Rosalie garantiu-lhe que estava absolutamente perfeito. Eu ri diante daquilo, balançando Anna em meu colo de modo que ela pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo. Todos andaram através do buffet, servindo seus pratos. Eles riam alto de algum comentário de Charlie, a imagem de uma família perfeita, quando se sentaram ao redor da mesa enfeitada. Eu me sentia estranha ali ao observar do outro lado, percebendo, nostálgica, como Edward se encaixava facilmente na dinâmica de minha família.

"Alice, por favor, corra," eu implorei uma vez mais antes de me juntar a eles, com Emmett.

"Ih, parece que você sobrou," ele disse com um risinho dissimulado, se sentado entre Rose e minha mãe. Eu observei a mesa e levei uns três segundos para entender o que ele quis dizer.

"Eu não mordo," Edward disse presunçosamente enquanto eu me sentava na cadeira entre ele e Charlie. Infantilmente eu movi minha cadeira para mais perto de Charlie, ignorando sua risada condescendente. Eu esfaqueei meu purê de batatas, rindo baixinho ao me lembrar como costumava imaginar as batatas como a cabeça de Edward quando eu tinha seis anos. Este foi o mesmo Natal em que ele jogou seu prato sobre o meu colo depois que eu deixei esse pequeno fato escapar durante a sobremesa.

Os pais conversavam socialmente, não deixando nenhum segundo de silêncio, pelo o que eu estava muito agradecida. Eu podia sentir o olhar de Edward queimando a lateral do meu rosto, mas eu não podia me permitir olhar para ele. Eu estava com medo de ter um ataque de riso ou algo ainda pior. Eu me concentrei em minha comida, ouvindo o barulho do gelo em minha água enquanto ele fazia um ou outro comentário na conversa.

"Bella, isso é verdade?" Esme perguntou de repente, olhando diretamente para mim, chamando minha atenção. Eu levantei minha cabeça, embaraçada.

"Er... talvez," disse vagamente, esperando que alguém me dissesse sobre o que eles estavam falando.

"O quadro," Charlie sussurrou por entre sua respiração, fingindo um acesso de tosse e virando seu rosto em direção a lareira, em um gesto insuspeito. "Ela quer saber se você o pintou."

Eu olhei para cima, as palavras presas em minha garganta enquanto eu olhava a pintura em questão. Eu acenei com a cabeça, percebendo o rosto de Esme mudando de curiosa para assombrada.

"Você é muito talentosa," ela murmurou, estudando o retrato. Eu corei auto-consciente, como se ela estivesse estudando a mim e não o trabalho pendurado na parede. Eu já tinha falado mil e uma vezes para Renée não o pendurá-lo onde as pessoas pudessem analisá-lo por muito tempo, mas ela sempre acabava fazendo o que lhe dava na telha.

"Isso não é estonteante?" minha mãe disse de repente, me embaraçando ainda mais. Eu podia ver cada par de olhos sobre a pintura, a julgando. Procurando por falhas. Eu podia ver milhões delas, mas ter outras pessoas olhando tão atentamente sempre me deixava desconfortável.

"E como é," Carlisle disse, decidindo se juntar à conversa. "Quando isso foi feito?"

Eu deixei escapar um longo suspiro. "2004", respondi. "Foi o primeiro quadro que finalizei e que eu realmente gostei. Aparentemente, isso deu a mamãe liberdade para pegá-lo e colocá-lo na parede, expondo-o para as visitas."

Esme sorriu, carinhosamente. "É perfeito," ela completou. Eu queria abrir um buraco no chão e me enfiar lá dentro. Não me passou despercebido o fato de que Edward não dissera uma palavra; ele nunca acreditou que eu pudesse ser uma artista. Não ao ponto de ter algum sucesso. "Eu adoraria ter um de seus trabalhos em nossa casa."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, cansada. "Eu não sei..." comecei a me opor, mas ela levantou as mãos, efetivamente me calando.

"Eu insisto," ela disse firmemente.

Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu vi a mandíbula de Edward se apertar, seus lábios se abrindo um pouco como se ele quisesse dizer algo, mas eles logo se fecharam como se ele tivesse decidido ir contra isso. Meu estômago se contorceu e eu peguei um pedaço de pão, desejando que alguém, qualquer um, levasse a conversa para longe de mim.

Devia ter alguma força superior que sentia uma onda de simpatia por mim naquele momento. A porta da frente se abriu, a neve soprando forte em rajadas de ventos. Eu ouvi minha irmã antes de vê-la, seu tamanho pequeno fazendo mais barulho do que eu poderia imaginar.

"Feliz Natal!"

Eu pulei da cadeira, as taças de vinho balançando sobre a mesa enquanto eu me jogava sobre ela. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio, se encostando na parede em busca de equilíbrio.

"Finalmente," murmurei, a apertando com força; "Em primeiro lugar, não fique seis meses sem visitar sua irmã; Isso não é legal. Em segundo lugar, você demorou demais!"

Ela riu baixinho, sua mão gelada apertando a minha. "Sinto muito!" ela disse. "Eu fiz o máximo que pude. Pelo menos conseguimos pegar um voo antes do das dez. Perdemos o jantar?"

"Não, acabamos de nos sentar. Entre, eu cuido disso," disse apontando para suas bagagens. Jasper andou em direção à porta exatamente no momento em que ela entrava na sala de jantar, seu sorriso quase compatível ao entusiasmo dela.

"Você parece emocionada por estar aqui," ele zombou, passando um braço pelos meus ombros. "O que está rolando? Renée já bebeu todo o champagne e começou a contar histórias da infância de vocês? Emmett está agindo como Emmett? Anna esfregou comida pelas paredes?"

Eu neguei com a cabeça. "Quem dera. Mais do que Edward agindo como ele mesmo."

"Edward?" Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em surpresa. "Como o ex namorado Edward? Aquele com quem você terminou no Natal e que nunca te perdoou?"

Eu me encolhi diante da palavra. "Exatamente este," eu suspirei.

Jasper esticou o pescoço, tentando vê-lo. "_Whoa_. O que ele está fazendo aqui? "Não me diga que..."

"Deus, não..." eu zombei, acabando com suas teorias e sugestões acusatórias. "Renée convidou a família. Ela achou que seria bom ter todos reunidos novamente." Eu queria bater minha cabeça na parede.

Ele tentou abafar suas risadas. "Oh, Renée. Temos que amá-la."

"Não," eu fiz uma careta. "Você realmente não tem."

Ele me cutucou, me fazendo seguir com ele em direção à sala de jantar. Meus pés se mantiveram firmes no carpete.

"Vamos lá," Jasper incentivou. "Você não pode fugir dele para sempre."

"Eu passei a noite toda ao lado dele! E, além do mais, eu não estava me escondendo viu?" murmurei "Nós seguimos caminhos separados"

"Se eu ganhasse um dólar cada vez que ouço isso..." ele brincou. Eu bati em seu braço.

"Quieto."

Os gritos de Renée foram quase ensurdecedores quando Jasper entrou na sala. Ela abraçou ele e Alice com força enquanto lágrimas escorriam pela sua face.

"Eu estou tão feliz que você estão aqui! Como foi o voo? Vocês estão bem? Estão com fome. Claro que devem estar com fome. Aqui, sentem-se, eu vou preparar um prato para vocês."

Sem lhes dar a chance de dizer uma palavra sequer, ela correu para a cozinha, os sons de pratos e água enchendo o ar. Minha irmã e seu marido riram e Jasper tomou o lugar vazio ao lado de Edward enquanto Alice me abraçou de volta, olhando para ele.

"O quão doloroso isso está sendo? Seja honesta."

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Você está agindo como se eu não pudesse lidar com isso."

"Eu te conheço," ela me lembrou. "Você não pode. Não incólume, pelo menos."

Eu lhe dei um tapinha, irritada. "Está tudo bem. Nós dissemos um total de quatro palavras um para o outro e isso deve continuar assim. Enquanto mantivermos distância, não haverá nenhuma briga."

Seu sorriso de incredulidade foi a única resposta que ela me deu enquanto se afastava. "Claro," eu a ouvi resmungar antes de começar um lengalenga, sem dúvida, ensaiada. "Edward! "Como você está? Faz tanto tempo..."

Eu suspirei. Eu deveria saber que ela não facilitaria para o meu lado.

Ignorando o fato de que eu estava definindo minha vida em um argumento mesquinho entre melhores amigos onde as pessoas eram obrigadas a escolher lados, sentei-me de volta, retomando o meu jantar. Renée colocou os pratos diante deles, suas lágrimas voltando a se fazerem presentes.

"Eu estou tão feliz que estamos todos reunidos uma vez mais," ela disse, secando os olhos com o guardanapo. Eu suspirei, colocando uma máscara de felicidade em meu rosto, por ela, embora mentalmente estivesse a contar os segundos até que eu teria cumprido minha quantidade necessária de tempo e teria permissão para deixar a mesa. Meu espírito natalino já havia ido para as cucuias há muito tempo.

O jantar se prolongou o máximo possível graças a Renée. Eu não a via tão animada a muito tempo, provavelmente desde o divórcio e eu não podia arruinar isso. Nós limpamos a mesa, em conjunto e assim que a louça foi colocada na máquina, ela segurou em meu braço.

"Pegue as tortas," ela disse antes de se virar para a pessoa parada ao meu lado. "Edward querido, você poderia pegar os pratos e talheres?"

"Claro."

Eu suspirei.

As fatias foram cortadas, cada uma muito grande para uma única pessoa comer. Eu escutei os murmúrios na mesa enquanto todos pegavam pedaços da torta.

"Eu tenho que dar o braço a torcer, Swan," Edward disse, quebrando o silêncio entre nós. "Isso está uma delícia."

Eu virei minha cabeça em direção a ele. "Você realmente está surpreso com isso?" provoquei.

Ele riu, cortando um outro pedaço, antes de levá-lo até a boca. "Engraçadinha."

O olhar de Alice sobre nós era visível do outro lado da mesa, mas eu preferi ignorar isso. A sobremesa foi concluída rapidamente, e mais uma véspera de Natal se encerrava, onde comíamos demais e nos arrependíamos mais tarde. Estávamos todos sentados preguiçosamente em nossas cadeiras.

"Vocês devem estar exaustos," Charlie finalmente disse, encarando o relógio.

"O bocejo de Esme responde por ela. Ela riu sonolentamente, batendo na mão de Edward. "Só mais um pouco."

"Vão descansar", Renée insistiu. "Nós não poderíamos estar mais felizes por termos vocês aqui, mas você precisa dormir."

Elas riram, se abraçando. Eu foi pega em um abraço pelos três adultos, Charlie ficando de fora da mistura. Murmurei meu boa noite, me fazendo de mais exausta do que a realidade. Edward e eu paramos, um diante do outro, sua face uma máscara indiferente do que quer que ele estivesse sentindo de verdade. Aquilo não me surpreendia; não era nada mais do que eu costumava ter.

"Bem, boa noite," ele disse finalmente, como uma obrigação. "Obrigado pelo jantar."

O sentimento demonstrado no final me surpreendeu, mas exibir esse choque provou ter sido uma má idéia. Ele riu baixinho, se despedindo de Alice e Jasper, cujo olhar me assustou, do outro lado da sala.

"Ele nunca fez nada Jazz," eu tentei lhe dizer depois que Edward subiu as escadas. "Você não precisa ficar aborrecido com ele."

"Ele cruzou os braços, defensivamente. "Não me importo. O garoto tem que saber o seu lugar; ele não pode vir aqui e esperar que as pessoas o recebam com os braços abertos."

"Se Emmett agiu civilizadamente ao redor dele, eu acho que você é capaz de se sair bem também," tentei argumentar, mesmo sabendo que era uma batalha perdida. Eu deixei o cômodo, meu coração e mente mil vezes mais pesados do que tinham estado há meras doze horas, um fato do qual eu não gostava muito.

Renée havia arrumado o sofá para mim no quarto das artes onde ela tinha colocado o piano quando fez suas três aulas, sua máquina de costura que comprara impulsivamente, quando decidiu que seria o próximo June Cleaver e os rolos intermináveis de tecido. Eu empurrei o sofá contra a janela, longe de seus projetos descartados e me lembrei, irritada, como Edward tinha roubado o quarto com a cama.

"Ele é visita," eu racionalizei entre minhas respirações, seu som muito mais afetado do que eu gostaria.

Minha família e os Cullen foram nada mais do que barulhentos enquanto subiam as escadas, se despedindo pela décima quinta vez. Eu fechei as persianas, meu estômago se apertando ao ouvir a voz de Edward repercutir no corredor e através das paredes, me atingindo. A reação me chateou mais do que eu poderia explicar em palavras e eu descontei minha frustração socando o travesseiro.

"Renée, você tinha que ser tão hospitaleira, não é mesmo?" Eu reclamei antes de me jogar, exausta em uma pilha no sofá, só para perceber alguns minutos depois que eu não tinha nenhuma das minhas coisas comigo. Eu teria que ir até o meu quarto, onde Edward estava, para pegá-las.

"Isso se torna cada vez melhor," murmurei, andando na ponta dos pés. Alice e Emmett não pensariam duas vezes antes de fazerem acusações caso me pegassem me esgueirando até o meu quarto e eu tinha certeza que Jasper, assim como meus pais, achariam muita graça na situação.

A porta não estava totalmente fechada. Eu bati suavemente para a chance de Edward estar na cama e querer saber quem era que estava entrando em seu, momentaneamente, quarto, mas eu não recebi nenhuma resposta. Confiante no silêncio, empurrei a porta, chutando, sem querer, o canto de sua mala. Eu procurei pelo interruptor, fazendo mais barulho do que eu tinha imaginado, antes de deslizar pelo espaço aberto da porta.

"Edward?" murmurei. A luz ao lado da cama estava acesa, mas Edward não estava por ali. Rapidamente percebi o som da água correndo pelos canos e respirei aliviada ao ver a luz fraca escapando pela porta do banheiro, do outro lado do corredor. Meu plano era simples: pegar as poucas coisas que eu precisava, os itens de higiene e correr para o meu quarto.

Era certamente bastante simples, mas não tão infalível como eu esperava. Eu caminhei até as gavetas, agarrando as primeiras roupas que encontrei, adicionando carregadores e tudo o mais à mistura. Eu estava pegando meu casaco da _Forks High School_, que tinha sido deixado atrás da porta do armário, quando ouvi um ruído alto proveniente do celular que se encontrava sobre a cômoda. Intrigada, atravessei o quarto, meus dedos coçando para atendê-lo.

Antes de pegar, eu olhei para meu reflexo no espelho pendurado em frente a mim. A cor tinha sumido de meu rosto com a perspectiva de bisbilhotar suas coisas, embora eu dissesse a mesma que não importava. Eu não saberia o que estava acontecendo em sua vida se eu não procurasse. Apenas pesquisa, disse para mim mesma.

"Não passa disso," murmurei pateticamente, enquanto abria o celular.

1 Nova Mensagem

"Olhar ou não olhar," questionei, debatendo comigo mesma. O chuveiro parecia ainda estar sendo usado, então tempo não era exatamente o problema. Cliquei no botão do meio, abrindo a mensagem não lida.

_pq vc n me ligou d volta?_

Eu deixei escapar uma risada. Quantos anos tinha essa garota, 13? Seu telefone bipou novamente, sinalizando a chegada de três novas mensagens de voz. Meu auto controle ainda parecia funcionar e eu resisti a ouvi-las, preferindo ler as outras mensagens que ela enviara enquanto estávamos jantando.

_ond vc tá?_

Eu me encolhi ao ler aquilo.

_n é engraçado. Vc sabe p q srv 1 tel, n é?_

Depois de olhar para as últimas duas eu deduzi que se tratava de alguma ex namorada que, claramente, não conhecia muito de gramática. Ou não sabia a nossa língua. As próximas eram ligeiramente melhores e levou algum tempo até que eu me desse conta de que eram de diferentes garotas, embora o conteúdo fosse similar. Evidentemente ele havia marcado com quatro garotas diferentes, um fato que me magoava, mas não surpreendia.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?"

Eu dei um pulo, fechando o telefone com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário. Edward estava parado, parecendo achar graça, ligeiramente, no meu choque, o resto de sua expressão composta por uma leve irritação. Eu tentei controlar o rubor que sem dúvidas cobria minhas bochechas, balançando a pilha de roupas com as duas mãos.

"Er... nada" respondi "Pegando algumas coisas minhas. Nada que diga respeito a você."

Mas eu sabia que na minha testa deveria ter um alerta onde ele poderia ler, 'Bella estava olhando as mensagens de texto de suas oito milhões de ex namoradas psicopatas. E ela não aprova.'

Edward me deu um olhar fulminante.

"E suas coisas estavam magicamente próximas ao meu telefone aberto?"

Eu apertei a pilha de roupas, me encolhendo. O fato de eu não conseguir manter contato visual com ele já era minha confissão, mas eu queria manter o resto de dignidade que eu tinha.

"Tudo bem. Você não disse uma única palavra sobre sua vida, seu telefone ficou desligado..." Meu raciocínio ridículo me jogando mais e mais fundo dentro do buraco.

"E? Se você queria saber sobre mim, era só perguntar."

Eu apertei meus olhos, com força. Ele fez aquilo soar como um privilégio mais do que qualquer outra coisa. "Claro," murmurei sarcasticamente, agora capaz de encará-lo olhos nos olhos. "Porque isso comprovadamente funcionou tão bem."

"Você nem mesmo tentou!"

"Eu tentei demasiadamente! Sem sucesso entretanto. Você não disse uma palavra; eu tive que ouvir tudo sobre a trágica vida de Edward Cullen da boca da sua mãe."

"O que ela te contou?" Ele tentou pressionar, sua voz se tornando alterada, mas eu me mantive firme.

"Eu te disse. Nada."

Ele fez uma careta. "Mentira."

"Não é mentira," eu disse pressionando os dentes. Por que ele tinha que vir e arruinar qualquer conversa que tínhamos tido até então?

"Apenas me diga o que ela disse."

"Me diga quem são essas garotas primeiro," eu condicionei, segurando o maldito celular. Ele arrancou o aparelho de minha mão, olhando as mensagens exatamente como eu fizera.

"Ninguém", ele respondeu, guardando o celular no bolso. Cruzei meus braços, inclinando-me de volta contra a frágil cômoda.

"Sendo assim, Esme não me disse nada."

Ele gemeu, irritado, seu cabelo molhado pingando na camisa limpa quando ele balançou a cabeça violentamente.

"Por que você é tão irritante, mulher?" ele gritou, antes que eu pudesse pensar, me lancei sobre ele, cobrindo sua boca com a mão.

"Cala a boca," sussurrei, o sentimento incrivelmente semelhante ao de se falar com uma criança petulante. Meu estômago deu um pulo. "Eles vão te ouvir. E se eles te ouvirem gritando virão vir ver o que está errado. E então eles me encontrarão aqui. Você realmente acha que essa é uma boa ideia?"

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, seu rosto concentrado intensamente antes de eu senti-lo lamber a palma da minha mão. Eu dei um pulo, meu guincho provavelmente mais alto do que o grito em questão.

"Que maduro," zombei, limpando a mão em meu jeans.

Ele riu, seu olhar irritado se aliviando por um momento. "Aprendi com você."

Peguei o resto das minhas coisas de uma forma apressada, agarrando objetos cegamente e jogando-os em uma bolsa que eu encontrei no chão do meu armário. Por sua vez, as coisas de Edward estavam organizadas, sua bagagem arrumada debaixo da cama. Eu gemi. Aquilo era apenas um lembrete de que ele estaria ali por mais um tempo.

"Estou indo pra cama," murmurei passando por ele. Meu ombro esbarrou no dele enquanto eu corria para a porta, batendo com meu pé na saída.

Depois de escapar do confinamento do quarto eu era capaz de respirar mais abertamente novamente. Eu fui me acalmando, o silêncio me ajudando a me concentrar, mas por trás da agora porta fechada do meu quarto, eu podia jurar ter ouvido um grito quebrado, desconfigurado, de Edward parecendo frustrado, seguido pelo bater da porta do armário. A luz se apagou, me envolvendo na mais sombria escuridão.

:-:-:

_25 de dezembro de 2003_

_Assim que eu acordei eu soube que aquele não seria um Natal comum. Havia muita neve no chão e estava muito silencioso lá embaixo e toda a casa estava na mais completa escuridão. Aquilo não parecia certo. E eu não entendia porque._

_Eu estremeci enquanto descia as escadas de telha, pulando para o gradil de ferro. Normalmente Renée e Charlie já estariam acordados, o cheiro amargo de café impregnando o ar e o riso acordando o resto da casa. Na pior das hipóteses, as crianças pequenas estariam acordadas, abrindo suas meias e gritando em voz alta falando sobre os presentes que encontraram. Mas não havia nada. Nem mesmo o som da cafeteira zumbindo sobre o balcão da cozinha._

_Eu olhei para o relógio. Seis da manhã._

_Estava explicado._

_Eu franzi a testa. Por que eu acordara tão cedo?_

_Eu parei no degrau, embora minha pulsação tivesse começado a acelerar quando vi uma figura estoicamente sentada em uma das poltronas na sala de estar raramente utilizadas. As luzes da árvore de Natal tinham sido ativadas, dando ao cômodo um brilho estranho, e eu toquei-lhe no ombro, assim que tinha atravessado toda a sala. Eu lhe dei um sorriso apologético ainda cauteloso para sua surpresa._

_Ele esfregou os olhos, afastando o sono. "O que está fazendo acordada?"_

_Eu suspirei, diante da crueza em sua voz. "Não pude dormir, eu acho." Disse vagamente. "E você?"_

_Ele deu de ombros, e foi então que eu notei a vermelhidão em seus olhos, e o tremor no lábio inferior. Eu chamaria aquilo de patético, se não soubesse a razão por trás._

_"O mesmo."_

_Eu concordei entendendo, a tristeza me inundando. As coisas nunca foram estranhas entre a gente. Eu o conhecia há 18 anos e, mesmo quando nos odiávamos, as palavras sempre vinham facilmente. Agora, parecia como se eu não tivesse nada a dizer. E isso me assustava mais do que eu poderia explicar._

_"Você gostaria de se sentar?" ele perguntou, apontando para a cadeira vazia perto de mim. __Eu neguei com a cabeça._

_"Estou bem assim."_

_Ele concordou. "Certo."_

_Novamente, ali estava o silêncio. Eu me virei, olhando para baixo, diretamente para ele quase com curiosidade e me senti machucada quando ele não disse nada. Sua mandíbula estava firme em uma careta permanente e eu me dei conta de que ela estava ali por minha culpa. Eu não tinha o menor direito de estar chateada com ele._

_"Feliz Natal," sussurrei, quebrando a tensão. Ele assentiu curtamente, entrelaçando seus dedos antes de apoiar as mãos no joelho._

_"Pra você também."_

_Eu suspirei, correndo a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Edward, escute..." eu consegui dizer, incapaz de pensar numa outra forma de começar aquela conversa. "Sobre a noite passada..."_

_"Apenas esqueça isso," ele disse. "Você disse o que tinha que dizer. Eu entendi."_

_Aquilo não era como deveria ser. Não era uma manhã de Natal na história dos Cullen/Swan se Edward não fosse sociável, aberto, embora um pouco arrogante, mas ele tornava as coisas confortáveis assim. A falta de familiaridade me causou um frio na espinha e eu me encolhi, sem saber o que fazer._

_"Você quis dizer tudo aquilo?" ele perguntou após uma breve pausa._

_Eu engoli o bolo crescente em minha garganta. "Edward…"_

_"Isso me dá minha resposta então," ele disse com firmeza, qualquer traço de emoção desaparecendo de seu rosto. Ele esfregou os olhos novamente, seu olhar fixo na janela à sua frente._

_"Eu sinto muito," disse passando os braços pelo meu peito, instintivamente. "Por tudo o que valha a pena."_

_"Não muito," Edward rebateu acidamente, antes que pudesse se conter. O pesar surgiu em seus olhos após sua declaração mordaz, mas ele não iria retirá-la. Eu o conhecia bem demais para esperar por isso._

_"Então é isso?" ele perguntou, incapaz de encerrar o assunto. Nenhum de nós querendo dar a palavra final. "Terminamos?"_

_Aquela era a pior pergunta que eu já ouvira. "Acho que sim," disse, incapaz de dizer algo diferente._

_"Nós ainda temos mais seis meses até a formatura, Bella. Eu não entendo... por que não?"_

_Eu me mantive o mais composta que pude. "Por que não?" perguntei retoricamente. "Prolongar isso não nos trará nada de bom. Nós teremos que terminar às pressas quando a escola terminar, assim nós meio que podemos... ir nos acostumando, ou algo assim."_

_Aquela era uma explicação ridícula e ele merecia mais, mas era o melhor que eu tinha. O peso daquela conversa estava começando a me atingir; dezessete anos convivendo com ele, cinco anos em um relacionamento e tudo terminaria com uma mentira, uma explicação fraca e sentimentos amargos. Aquilo não parecia justo, mas eu não sabia o que mais fazer. Evidentemente nenhum de nós dois sabia._

_"Por que temos que terminar uma vez que nos formarmos?" ele questionou e agora eu podia ouvir não apenas a frustração, mas também a dor que eu estava causando._

_"Porque," suspirei. Por que era tão difícil explicar? "Nós seguiremos caminhos diferentes e isso é apenas o mais... inteligente a ser feito. Não é como se você apoiasse minha arte; você não pode permanecer por aqui de qualquer jeito. Apenas... eu não sei, Edward. Eu não tenho todas as respostas."_

_Ele desviou o olhar, apertando o braço da cadeira com força. Eu apertei meus olhos, esperando mais do que tudo ver a vida que sempre acompanhava as manhãs de Natal em seus olhos, mas ele estava morto para o mundo. Sua expressão era vazia e ilegível, não me dando nenhuma informação. Não me passou despercebido que ele não rebatera o que eu dissera._

_"Tudo bem, então," ele respondeu. "Se é assim que você pensa, assim será."_

_Eu deixei escapar um longo suspiro. "É sim." Eu não era capaz de decidir se aquela era uma mentira ou não. Se ele percebeu a relutância em minha voz tremida, eu nunca saberia._

_Edward levantou em uma postura defensiva enquanto atravessava a sala sem olhar para mim. Ele murmurou alguma coisa, um adeus, eu presumi, mas eu não consegui decifrar. Eu tinha esperado lágrimas fluindo por este ponto, ou pelo menos histéricos soluços secos, mas não havia nada. Havia a sensação esmagadora de perda, mas isso era esperado. Eu acho que tinha me preparado para aquilo melhor do que pensara inicialmente._

_O fato de que eu não conseguia evocar qualquer emoção sobre a situação me assustava mais do que o fato de Edward e eu termos terminado._

_Eu andei entorpecidamente de volta, subindo as escadas e me deitando sob os lençóis quentes, esperando que se eu adormecesse e acordasse novamente, a normalidade tivesse se restabelecido. Seria uma manhã de Natal tradicional e caótica na casa dos Swan, e tudo o que tinha acontecido há apenas quinze minutos no andar de baixo desapareceria no ar._

:-:-:

_25 de dezembro de 2009_

O amargo zumbir do vento sobre o vidro da janela balançava as persianas, o som do vidro vibrando me impedindo de me aprofundar na inconsciência. Eu chutei os lençóis, meu cotovelo mandando o travesseiro para o chão. Eventualmente acabei me sentando, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Era muito tarde para estar acordada, ou muito cedo, dependendo do ponto de vista. Minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas e embora eu dissesse a mim mesma para fechar meus olhos e dormir, eu simplesmente não podia. Eu não tinha a menor dúvida de que um convidado semi-indesejável, há duas portas de distância tinha algo a ver com isso.

O chão estava congelando sob meus pés descalços enquanto eu descia as escadas, habilmente me desviando dos lugares que eu sabia que iriam ranger se eu pressionasse com força. Minha presença era imperceptível quando deslizei pela cozinha, as garrafas de leite batendo uma na outra quando abri a porta da geladeira. Não importava quantos anos eu tivesse, chocolate quente sempre resolvia qualquer coisa.

Eu misturei o pó no leite e abri a porta do microondas dois segundos antes do _timer_ apitar. A alça estava quente, e eu segurei a caneca cautelosamente com ambas as mãos enquanto tomava três longos goles. Aquilo queimou minha língua enquanto descia ainda quente pela minha garganta, mas como sempre acontecia, me trazia um sentimento familiar. Conforto.

Meus ouvidos logo se alertaram quando ouvi o tilintar das teclas do piano vindo da sala de estar. Eu perdi o último resquício de iluminação ao fechar a porta da geladeira, agarrando minha caneca enquanto deixava a cozinha. O piano raramente usado tinha seu próprio espaço - um cômodo isolado, a partir da sala de estar, que eu sempre tinha achado inútil. Aquele lugar geralmente apenas acumulava poeira durante o ano e, até que Anna tivesse idade suficiente para aprender, continuaria acumulando.

Edward estava sentado no banco, sua postura terrível somando-se à sua incapacidade para tocar. Seus ombros caíam um pouco mais a cada nota errada, seus dedos finalmente deixando as teclas em um frustrado final para o que quer que fosse que ele tivesse tentado tocar. Eu observei ele iniciar outra melodia, as notas ásperas em meus ouvidos. Eu não pude conter a risadinha que escapou de meus lábios.

Ele congelou, suas mãos paradas sobre as teclas.

"Você não melhorou nem um pouco desde a época de colégio, não é?" provoquei, enquanto entrava no cômodo, pé ante pé. Ele ajeitou sua postura.

"Na verdade, melhorei um pouco sim, muito obrigado," ele comentou desdenhosamente, embora o riso tenha lhe entregado. Achando graça naquilo eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Claro, claro..." pacifiquei, ignorando seus olhares significativos pela sala. Eu cruzei o cômodo, me encostando na parede mais próxima do piano. "Vá em frente então. Se você é tão brilhante, toque algo para mim."

Eu não deixei de notar o pânico cruzando sua face. "Tudo bem," ele disse cautelosamente. "O que você gostaria de ouvir?"

"Algo bom," pedi, fingindo ponderar sobre minhas opções. Por experiência prévia eu sabia que ele só seria capaz de tocar três músicas. "Você sabe alguma canção natalina que não irá estragar?"

"Hey," ele murmurou, encarando o instrumento intensamente. "Isso magoa."

Eu me sentei no sofá, bebericando o ainda quente chocolate, convidando a mim mesma a ouvi-lo enquanto ele testava as notas. Ele se jogou em uma representação terrível do _Jingle Bells_, as notas ressoando falhas à medida que sua determinação ia morrendo. Ele continuou tentando, passando pelas outras duas canções, claramente tocando de cabeça, já que elas não soavam nada parecidas com o que deveriam. Eu tive dificuldades em manter o meu riso baixo, sua expressão azeda e os suspiros irritados tornando tudo ainda mais divertido.

"Edward, como você consegue bagunçar _Joy to the World(_5)?" perguntei entre minhas risadas, minha barriga doendo de tanto rir. O sentimento era inacreditavelmente estranho. "É a canção mais fácil que existe."

"Cala a boca," ele disse, tentando mais uma vez.

"Nem todos podemos ser prodígios musicais." eu disse com um risinho dissimulado. "Porque isso é exatamente o que eu sou." Eu estendi minha pernas para a frente, tomando outro gole do chocolate.

"O que você está fazendo aqui embaixo? É um pouco tarde." Edward perguntou com a testa franzida, seus braços apoiados ao lado do corpo. "Eu não te acordei, não é?"

"Não," eu disse sem mentir. "Eu só estava me perguntando o que você estaria fazendo acordado."

"Eu não consegui dormir," ele murmurou depois de algum tempo.

"Animado pelo Natal?" provoquei. Aquilo parecia estranho. Não havia nenhuma animosidade, mas ainda assim eu estava esperando pelo tiro de misericórdia. Ele deixou o banco, se sentando no sofá, o mais distante possível de mim, suas pernas batendo nervosamente no chão. Eu arredei para o canto, nos afastando ainda mais.

"Muito engraçado."

O silêncio não era confortável como costumava ser entre nós. Aquela forte tensão no ar me fez considerar como eu poderia levantar e deixar a sala sem tornar a situação ainda mais complicada.

"Como vai a faculdade?" perguntei finalmente.

Ele me olhou, parecendo um pouco em dúvida. "A primeira conversa civilizada que temos e você vem perguntar sobre a minha educação?"

Eu deixei minhas mãos caírem sobre o meu colo. "Acho que sim."

Mais silêncio.

"Me desculpe por ter gritado com você."

Sua voz era mais suave do que antes e eu custei a me dar conta sobre o que ele estava falando. Eu me virei para ele, a distância entre nós servindo como um lembrete físico de onde nós dois estávamos.

"Está tudo bem," murmurei, sem saber ao certo o que mais dizer

"Eu não queria ter te chamado de irritante."

Eu concordei, um pouco entorpecida à medida que ia me dando conta do que estava acontecendo. Aquela era a conversa que deveríamos ter tido seis anos antes depois da separação de improviso; a discussão que deveríamos ter tido, uma vez que nós dois tivéssemos nos dado conta, racionalmente, do que havíamos feito. Mas nós não fizemos. E agora era tarde demais. Mas o fato de que nós poderíamos e deveríamos ter tido, me atingiu em cheio.

Eu quase me perguntei como isso teria sido, se eu não tivesse ido e estragado tudo, mas eu fui capaz de me parar antes de deixar isso acontecer. Pensamentos destrutivos como esses eram tão fáceis de surgirem, mas impossíveis de esquecer.

"Bem..."

Eu não estava falando novamente. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Ele estava tentando iniciar uma conversa - uma civilizada desta vez - e eu estava deixando seu esforço cair e quebrar. Ele levantou, acariciando meu ombro carinhosamente, me fazendo estremecer.

"Boa noite, eu acho."

Ele já estava na metade da escada quando meus lábios conseguiram deixar escapar algumas palavras. "Boa noite, Edward," eu murmurei para a sala vazia.

Eu permaneci sentada pelo o que pareceu o resto da noite, embora apenas uma hora tenha se passado. Enchi um copo com água, minha ideia original ao descer, antes de retornar ao meu quarto, embora dormir agora estivesse fora de questão. Meus pensamentos me bombardearam mais rapidamente do que eu era capaz de classificar e manipular, e depois de um tempo, eu parei de tentar. Deixei que as memórias que eu havia passado as últimas 24 horas tentando bloquear me invadissem com um vigor surpreendente, as imagens me ofuscando e desaparecendo até que eu caí em um sono inquieto, sem sonhos.

Feliz Natal, de verdade.

:-:-:

_17 de dezembro de 1996_

_"Ugh, Edward. Você está fazendo tudo errado."_

_Seu rosto de doze anos de idade parecia cheio de frustração, seus olhos meio tortos no momento. Ele encarava as teclas, talvez ele achasse que as encarando por tempo suficiente, a habilidade de tocar iria magicamente ser transferida para ele e, voilà! Ele seria brilhante._

_Eu o conhecia bem demais. "Cala a boca, estou nada. Estou apenas esperando que meu talento chegue."_

_Eu ri. Aquilo era bem a cara dele. Ele era tão idiota._

_"Joy to the World não é difícil," eu disse "Olhe. Apenas coloque seus dedos aqui e aperte. São só essas teclas," instruí. Eu achava que estava sendo legal, tentando ajudá-lo, mas aparentemente ele não pensava assim._

_"Muito obrigado, mas eu posso fazer isso sozinho," ele murmurou, pressionando um meio dó, enquanto batia em outras três teclas aleatórias. O som me fez choramingar e suas mãos caíram em seu colo, desanimado._

_Eu sorri presunçosamente enquanto um pensamento cruzava minha mente. "Isso significa que eu sou melhor que você."_

_"Significa nada!" ele gritou, saltando para fora do banco e jogando a letra da música no chão. Eu suspirei, exagerando um pouco enquanto fingia irritação ao pegar o papel. "Você nunca será melhor do que eu."_

_"Já sou," me regozijei "Apenas admita isso."_

_"Nunca."_

_Eu me sentei, esticando meus braços. "Observe, eu irei provar para você."_

_Eu me sentia gloriosa ao não errar uma única nota de Mary Had a Little Lamb__(6)__.' Eu achava que havia tocado um pouco mais lento do que deveria, mas ele não precisava saber disso. Sua boca parcialmente aberta era prova suficiente de que ele sabia que eu era melhor do que ele._

_Eu gemi. "Agora diga."_

_Ele saltou para longe do piano quando um carro parou diante de nossa casa. Esme acenava para mim pela janela quando me viu e eu fiz uma careta. Aquilo significava que Edward tinha que ir embora. Eu tentei não mostrar o quanto eu me importava enquanto ele guardava todos os seus livros e dever de casa em sua mochila, a fechando com o zíper._

_"Nunca," ele respondeu finalmente. "Eu ainda irei ganhar. Você vai ver. Um dia desses eu serei capaz de tocar algo difícil como a 'Moonlight Sonata__(7)__' e então nós veremos que irá rir."_

_Eu torci o nariz em desgosto. "Tá bom, Edward." Eu caminhei com ele até a cozinha e depois até o jardim antes de me sentar diante de minha mãe, na mesa, suspirando dramaticamente._

_"Meninos são tão estúpidos," murmurei observando Edward do outro lado da calçada. Ele jogou sua mochila e entrou no banco de trás do Volvo de sua mãe, olhando para mim enquanto eles deixavam a rua._

_Minha mãe riu, levantando os olhos dos papéis que analisava. "Problemas com o Edward?"_

_"Não," eu disse rapidamente. "Eu apenas acho que ele é bobo. E que não deveria ter aulas de piano comigo se não consegue lidar com elas."_

_Ela apenas riu novamente, acariciando minha cabeça enquanto tudo o que estava cozinhando para o jantar ia queimando no fogão. Ela levantou correndo, abrindo algumas janelas para liberar a fumaça, mas o sorriso presunçoso não deixava seu rosto._

_"Um dia desses você ainda irá gostar dele."_

_Eu suspirei, observando o maldito exercício de números decimais do meu dever de matemática. "Duvido."_

_O que eu não sabia era que em algum lugar, em um Volvo cinza, Esme dizia exatamente a mesma coisa para Edward._

:-:-:

"É Natal! "É Natal! Acorda tia Bella, é Natal!"

Eu esfreguei meus olhos, tentando afastar o sono. A luz solar parecia lutar para romper a cobertura de nuvens espessas, o brilho da neve branca ofuscante brilhando sobre o chão. Eu olhei de soslaio, focando a menina agitada que pulava na beira do sofá.

"O que foi?" perguntei sem convicção, lhe dando liberdade para repetir seus gritos animados.

"É Natal! Levanta! Há presentes lá embaixo. E papai disse que eu não posso abri-los enquanto você não descer. Então levanta!"

Ela terminou seu discurso retórico pulando sobre mim, seus pequenos dedos puxando o lençol, me descobrindo. Eu tinha dormido um total de três horas na noite passada, passando o tempo após voltar de minha conversa na sala, com Edward, deitada encarando o teto e permitindo que as memórias me consumissem. Algumas eram piores do que outras, mas sem me importar com o grau de intensidade, permiti que todas me atingissem, como ondas. Talvez eu estivesse esperando uma sensação de paz depois de deixar que o turbilhão se desenrolasse totalmente; um sentimento de compreensão. Se eu passasse por todos os detalhes, analisando e dissecando cada momento significativo que passamos juntos, talvez eu fosse capaz de captar o ponto exato onde as coisas começaram a desmoronar. Mas, à medida que continuei a pensar, a clareza começou a desvanecer-se. Eu apenas me lembrava de algumas coisas e isso me assustou. Aquilo significava que já não importava? Eu estava tão cansada para pensar...

"Eu irei descer logo," disse ainda sonolenta, abafando um bocejo. "Já estão todos lá embaixo?"

Ela concordou rapidamente com a cabeça. "Yep." Sem outra palavra, ela pulou da cama e correu pelo corredor, em direção à escada, tão rápido quanto suas pernas curtas permitiam, seu canto entusiasmado sendo ouvido a quilômetros de distância. Sentei-me, permitindo-me continuar ouvindo seu cantarolar um pouco mais, pensando sobre a perda da infância. O quão maravilhoso seria acordar assim, tão animada, livre de preocupações. A nostalgia caiu em torno de mim, sua intensidade rivalizando com amargos monólogos interiores de _Holden Caulfield_(8) e sua visão cínica do mundo, mas era verdade.

As manhãs de Natal estavam tão caóticas como costumavam ser. Renée perambulava pela cozinha, tentando manter as coisas em ordem, embora ela só tornasse tudo ainda mais confuso. Ela estava realocando os presentes que faltavam para Anna. A menina estava correndo desenfreada ao redor da sala de estar, seus olhos bem abertos enquanto ela fazia o máximo para manter toda a emoção de uma única vez. Ela puxou a meia colocada acima da lareira, o tecido rasgando-se junto ao gancho no qual ela estava presa.

"Olha, papai!" ela gritou assim que Emmett a colocou no chão. "Olha o que eu ganhei!"

Ele riu, passando a mãos pelos cabelos encaracolados da filha. "Me mostre"

Ele não precisou falar duas vezes. Ela se lançou a descrever cada item, da boneca Barbie aos bastões de doces listrados. Ela mal podia conter seus gritos de alegria enquanto saltava novamente pela sala, girando sua boneca nova junto com ela. Eu fiquei visivelmente tensa ao observar Edward entrando na sala, seu rosto tão apreensivo quanto o meu ao me ver ali. Nós acenamos um para o outro, em reconhecimento, mas fora isso, não houve nenhuma outra interação. Nada indicava que tivéssemos uma recaída ou que nossos corações se reconheciam, dependendo do ângulo pelo qual se via. Só conseguimos detectar até mesmo a menor alteração no comportamento do outro, deixando o resto da sala completamente e totalmente alheia a isso.

"Sentem-se vocês dois; vamos deixar que Anna comece," Renée anunciou autoritariamente. Eu quase ri de sua tentativa de tomar o controle, mas não estava exatamente chocada pelo fato dela ter colocado Edward sentado ao meu lado. Eu, cansada demais para protestar, dobrei minhas pernas de encontro ao peito e esperei que Anna escolhesse o primeiro presente que queria abrir, com precisão, chacoalhando cada caixa até escolher a que a agradara.

Perigosamente, eu dei uma olhada em direção a Edward, apenas para descobrir que seus olhos estavam quase tão vermelhos quanto os meus devido à falta de sono, sua mandíbula enrijecendo e afrouxando enquanto ele lutava para esconder os bocejos persistentes.

Anna rasgou o papel e seus gritos encheram o cômodo. Ela balançava uma caixa de plástico sobre sua cabeça, orgulhosamente, mas eu não tinha a menor ideia do que havia ali.

Edward tentou esconder um outro bocejo, falhando miseravelmente e gemendo enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto, como que tentando acordar.

"Acho que alguém também não dormiu muito, não é?"

Eu não sei o que me levou a querer começar uma conversa, mas eu me sentia compelida a dizer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

"Não muito," ele confessou. "Havia muita coisa passando pela minha cabeça..."

Aquilo era um progresso. Eu não tinha lhe pedido qualquer razão pelo seu cansaço; ele falou espontaneamente. Eu sorri, como que o encorajando a falar mais.

"Yeah."

Alice interveio no momento certo, sem dúvida prestando atenção na conversa e sabendo quando intervir para evitar qualquer constrangimento.

"Aqui, abra este." Um presente embrulhado foi empurrado em minhas mãos. Eu o coloquei sobre o meu colo, reconhecendo o nome antes de abrir, dando a Renée a resposta apropriada e entusiasmada que ela esperava, enquanto tentava esconder o fato de que não fazia a mínima ideia do que era aquilo. Eu coloquei o presente no chão, sorrindo o máximo que conseguia, para ela. Ela não pareceu notar qualquer falsidade e, sorrindo, moveu-se em direção a Emmett.

"Obrigado, tia Renee! Isso é perfeito, eu amei. Eu sempre quis um..."

Edward não conseguia esconder seu riso preguiçoso. "Vocês nunca foram muito bons em mentir."

"Nós estamos tentando agradá-la," expliquei baixinho. "Ela tenta o máximo que pode. Normalmente ela acerta, mas às vezes..."

Ele acenou como se entendesse exatamente o que eu estava querendo dizer. "Eu sei, ela sempre foi assim," ele disse parecendo triste.

Eu engoli em seco. Eu tinha esquecido que ele passara cada Natal conosco desde que tínhamos quatro anos.

"Certo," murmurei em resposta, colocando muita concentração na cena que se desenrolava ao meu redor. Eu queria algo que envolvesse todo o grupo naquele momento, mas todo mundo parecia focado em sua própria tarefa de desembrulhar presentes e eu e Edward parecíamos ter sido deixados de fora da cena. Anna, sendo tão prestativa como era, continuou a vagar pela sala, vindo até nós, estendendo nossos presentes antes de voltar para o restante dos seus.

Eu fiz questão de desfazer cada laço, abrindo os papéis com cuidado antes de abrir algumas poucas caixas. Coloquei os presentes no chão, sorrindo para quem olhasse para mim, dando uma gargalhada ao ver que Edward fazia a mesma coisa.

"Algumas coisas nunca mudam, heim?"

Eu dei uma olhada rápida na direção dele, chocada ao ver que ele falava comigo uma vez mais. "Parece que não," eu disse. "Entretanto, às vezes isso não é algo exatamente ruim."

Ele cerrou os dentes, e eu passei os próximos três minutos procurando os significados ocultos que ele poderia ter encontrado em minhas palavras. A sala não parecia consciente das conversas dos outros, deixando Edward e eu sozinhos em nosso próprio mundo. Tentei chamar a atenção de Alice na esperança de que ela interviesse ou sugerisse que agora que todos haviam aberto seus presentes, poderíamos começar o café da manhã, mas ela propositadamente desviava o olhar cada vez que eu murmurava seu nome.

De repente, ela se pôs de pé. "Rose, Em, venham ajudar a mim e ao Jazz na cozinha. Nós vamos preparar o café da manhã, caso alguém esteja com fome."

Eu me pus de pé, encontrando a oportunidade que procurava. "Eu ajudo!" disse com animação, mas sentindo a frustração em meu rosto, quando ela balançou a cabeça.

"Não senhora. Você fica aqui. Já temos ajuda o suficiente."

Eu poderia esfaqueá-la naquele momento. Sem falar no gesto que ela fez para Renee que rapidamente se pôs de pé, chamando Esme, Carlisle e Charlie para ver alguma coisa no jardim.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" sussurrei quando ela se aproximou de mim.

"Você irá me agradecer depois, eu juro." Ela piscou, apenas me fazendo querer socá-la ainda mais. Ela estendeu a mão em direção à criança que andava por toda a sala, tentando equilibrar seus brinquedos novos em um monte. "Vamos lá, Anna. Deixe-me levar esses para que você possa ir fazer as panquecas com seu pai e o tio Jazz."

Os brinquedos foram rapidamente esquecidos no chão enquanto ela corria rapidamente para a cozinha. Alice riu enquanto se abaixava para recolher os brinquedos.

"Tem certeza de que não precisa de nenhuma ajuda, Alice?" Edward perguntou cordialmente, de uma forma quase persistente. "Nós ficaríamos feliz em..."

"Não. Não se preocupe com isso. Nós temos tudo sob controle. Você é nosso convidado, apenas sente-se. E Bella... apenas fique aqui. Nós não precisamos de suas habilidades na cozinha, estragando o nosso café da manhã."

Eu olhei para ela em total incredulidade. "Você só pode estar brincando. Eu apenas fiz todo o jantar e..."

Antes que eu pudesse terminar minha frase ela já havia desaparecido em direção à cozinha. Eu gemi, me perguntando se deveria me sentar de volta ao lado de Edward, mas momentaneamente decidindo que aquilo não importava. E me deixei cair no sofá. Tentei pensar em algo para dizer a ele, mas minha mente parecia vazia de ideias. Eu dei uma olhada nele e ele quase parecia aquele menino de dezessete anos, animado e que costumava tornar cada Natal especial para mim, particularmente aqueles durante o divórcio de Renée e Charlie. Eu sempre seria grata a ele por isso, e me assustou um pouco ver aquele olhar em seu rosto, mesmo que apenas por alguns instantes.

"Feliz Natal," ele murmurou, como se caso ele falasse mais alto alguma emoção indesejada pudesse se conectar à saudação.

Eu engoli em seco. A sensação de _deja-vu_ fez minha cabeça girar. "Pra você também."

Nossas bocas se abriram simultaneamente, como se nós dois tivéssemos planos de continuar a conversa, mas aos poucos, esse plano foi diminuindo e morrendo.

Nós estávamos no meio de um impasse. Enquanto eu não tinha nenhum problema em ser rude com ele quando ele merecia isso, ele não havia feito nada nesta manhã que merecesse este meu comportamento. Na verdade, ele havia sido civilizado e atenciosos. Sair correndo não era uma opção e eu odiava isso.

Ele merecia crédito. Ele havia tentado.

"A neve lá fora parece ótima, não é?"

Eu não poderia me permitir jogar com sua ignorância sobre a situação. Se teríamos que ficar sentados ali, eu não iria falar com ele sobre o tempo. Eu duvidava que tivéssemos outra chance de ter a conversa que precisávamos ter.

"O que causou essa mudança em seu coração, Edward?" perguntei, a questão saindo mais como uma afirmação do que uma dúvida. Como se eu estivesse farta de tudo o que acontecera nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

Seus olhos se apertaram ligeiramente. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Você sabe. Por que você está agindo civilizadamente agora?" perguntei, sem rodeios. Ele suspirou, repuxando seu cabelo em uma tentativa desesperada de ajeitá-lo.

"Eu sinto muito por ter sido grosso com você. Eu apenas... não era eu mesmo ontem. Estava cansado da viagem."

Eu rolei meus olhos, mas senti necessidade de falar novamente. "Edward?"

Ele levantou a cabeça. "O que?"

"Seu comportamento tem a ver com a Victória?"

Ele não reagiu como eu esperava. Ele não explodiu, não ficou com raiva; nem mesmo negou. Nem ao menos me perguntou como eu sabia quem Victoria era; a resposta era óbvia e nós já tínhamos passado da fase de fazermos perguntas desnecessárias.

"De alguma forma."

Sentindo-me satisfeita por ter recebido uma resposta, ainda que enigmática, resolvi forçar um pouco mais. "Dá pra explicar?"

Ele fez uma careta. "Não realmente."

Minha garganta se fechou em um bolo quando comecei a juntar as peças. "Os Natais têm sido sempre assim para você?"

Ele olhou para cima uma vez mais, com os olhos sonolentos. "Sim."

"E há quanto tempo?" perguntei, mordendo meu lábio inferior com força enquanto esperava por sua resposta.

Ele não perdeu tempo rodeando. "Seis anos."

Eu deixei minha cabeça tombar em minhas mãos. Eu deveria saber que aquilo era culpa minha, mas eu me sentia mais confortável colocando a culpa em uma garota que eu nem ao menos conhecia.

"De quem eram as mensagens noite passada?"

Ele puxou o ar com força. "Mulheres com quem eu tive algum encontro no passado. Aparentemente elas acharam que eu estaria me juntando a elas no Natal, mas... eu nunca disse absolutamente nada sobre isso."

Ele parecia desesperado para que eu acreditasse nele. Eu concordei com a cabeça. Eu não podia culpá-lo; ele deveria esquecer e aquela era sua forma de fazer isso.

"Eu imagino que estar aqui não ajuda muito, não é?" perguntei, angustiada.

Edward balançou a cabeça, sua resposta correspondendo ao que eu imaginava que ele diria, mas seu comentário me pegou de surpresa. "Eu não achei que iria, não, mas... eu não estou ligando pra isso."

Eu instantaneamente passei os braços ao redor do meu torso. "Entendo." Eu não entendia, mas sabia que não adiantaria pedir qualquer explicação. Mas havia algo no rumo que a conversa tomou que permitiu que as palavras de repente saíssem de sua boca como uma enxurrada.

"Não é como se eu ainda estivesse chateado com o fato dela não querer se casar comigo," ele divagou rapidamente. "Foi uma escolha dela, provavelmente não fora nem mesmo uma boa ideia pedi-la, de qualquer forma. Isso foi para o melhor. Mas... eu não sei. Seis anos mais tarde você pensaria que eu seria capaz de superar o fato de que eu fora descartado na véspera de Natal, certo? Eu tinha 18 anos, aquilo quase não importava Mas a única coisa que realmente me preocupa é por que um término de uma relação escolar me afeta mais do que Victoria."

Ele puxou o ar tremulamente, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, se dando conta de que havia despejado tudo o que estava em sua mente. Suas histórias misturavam Victória e nós dois e eu lutava para acompanhar o que ele estava dizendo. Embora eu tenha me sentindo ofendida quando ele disse que aquilo não importava.

"Eu não acho que aquilo quase não importava," disse baixinho, tentando organizar meus pensamentos, de modo que eles saíssem coerentemente. "Na verdade, é o exato oposto."

Ele suspirou. "Eu não quis dizer dessa forma."

Eu apoiei os cotovelos em meus joelhos, acenando. "Eu sei."

"Desculpa," ele murmurou parecendo envergonhado. "Eu nunca, realmente... saí por aí falando isso tudo para qualquer pessoa. Eu não sabia para quem falar."

Eu franzi a testa. "Seus pais, algum dos seus amigos de faculdade...?" listei, tentando avaliar sua reação antes dele mostrá-la realmente. Mas, não obtendo sucesso.

"Eu não socializei muito exatamente na faculdade. Estudar tomava todo o meu tempo e nos poucos momentos em que estava em casa, eu estava com a minha família."

Eu o encarei. "E quanto às garotas das mensagens de texto? Eu tenho certeza que elas..."

A expressão em seu rosto me fez engolir o resto da frase. "Sério Bella? Você acha..."

Eu neguei com a cabeça. "Não importa."

Eu me perguntava o quão chateado ele ficaria se eu falasse de Victoria uma vez mais. Ele a mencionara, mas seria ruim caso eu também o fizesse? Acabei resolvendo arriscar.

"Alguma vez você falou com Victoria sobre..." eu disse vagamente. Ele sabia sobre o que eu me referia. Eu me perguntava se ela alguma vez notara que ele agia de forma diferente nas festas de fim de ano e me perguntei se ela saberia que era por minha causa.

Eu estava esperando uma reação bem maior do que a que eu recebi. Sua mandíbula se apertou um pouco, seus olhos suavizando diante do nome mas suas emoções externas permaneceram as mesmas.

"Ela nunca ouviu muito. Ela vivia o momento, falar sobre o passado, principalmente o meu, nunca funcionou muito bem."

Minha mente voltou a cada conversa aprofundada que nós dois sempre tínhamos. Escalando sua janela às duas da manhã, reclamando sobre tudo e qualquer coisa ou ficando perdidos na mata atrás da casa dos meus pais, gastando horas vagando, falando sobre tudo o que vinha em nossas mentes. Aquilo nunca teve que fazer qualquer sentido. Podia ser a coisa mais sem noção do planeta, mas o outro iria sempre estar ali, ouvindo e aceitando aquilo.

Eu me senti estranha quando voltei a falar. "Você sabe que pode falar comigo. Quer dizer... eu sei que não nos falamos muito ou qualquer coisa por um tempo, mas eu não estou tentando exatamente, banir você."

Ele riu nervosamente. "Você desejará nunca ter oferecido, mas... obrigado." Aquele era o primeiro agradecimento genuíno desde que ele chegara.

Naquele ponto, eu já não buscava mais uma forma de escapar de volta para a cozinha, mas sim uma forma de continuar a conversa, mas de uma forma mais leve.

"Você gosta de estar em casa? Aqui, eu quero dizer. Você voltou alguma vez desde a mudança?" Eu senti uma imensa tristeza diante do fato de que eu nunca soube.

Ele pensou um pouco antes de responder. "Sim, eu gosto de estar em casa. Eu visitei uma vez no ano passado e quase parei para te visitar, mas..."

Eu acenei, entendendo o que ele quis dizer, embora aquilo não fizesse muito sentido para mim.

"E quanto a você?" ele perguntou. "Você ainda vive aqui?"

Eu neguei com a cabeça. "Não. Sou artista em Phoenix."

"Você gosta?"

"Eh. Acho que sim," respondi. "Não é horrível, mas eu gosto mais daqui. Eu não sei o que me fez mudar para o Arizona, mas eu não me vejo indo a nenhum outro lugar."

"Namorados?"

Eu tentei não rir. Ele me lembrava Emmett; sempre lembrou. "Não realmente." Não da forma como ele estava perguntando, pelo menos.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, pensativo antes de se inclinar para trás, seus olhos cansados se fechando enquanto descansava a cabeça no encosto da poltrona.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Você não precisa responder se não quiser."

Eu ri baixinho. Ele sabia que eu iria responder independentemente. "Okay."

"Você alguma vez se perguntou como teria sido se nós não tivéssemos... você sabe."

"Terminado?" Completei, sem rodeios. Não era tão desconfortável pensar sobre aquilo conversando com Edward quanto era sozinha, embora eu ainda não tivesse uma resposta concreta para ele.

Ele estremeceu, seus olhos permanecendo fechados. "Yeah."

"Eu honestamente não sei. Acho que ainda estaríamos aqui, mas as coisas não seriam tão tensas. Seria apenas uma continuação do nosso relacionamento."

"Você acha que poderíamos ter feito isso funcionar durante a faculdade?" ele pressionou, buscando respostas.

Eu deixei escapar um longo suspiro. "Eu não tenho resposta para isso também. Talvez? Eu não penso muito nisso. Eu não consigo."

Ele cruzou as pernas, parecendo ainda mais com aquele garoto de dezessete anos que eu tinha visto há um longo tempo. Ele olhou para a árvore de Natal e para o papel de embrulho descartado no chão e, por um momento, aquele brilho inalcançável retornou aos seus olhos.

"Você acha que poderíamos recomeçar?" ele perguntou de repente, se virando para mim. Eu fiquei surpresa com aquela proximidade súbita, mas não ousei me afastar. E, mais uma vez, eu não sabia como responder sua pergunta.

"Eu não sei, Edward," eu disse, deixando que minha exaustão se sobressaísse em meu tom de voz. Aquela era a pior pergunta que eu já ouvira. "Eu nunca pensei nisso como algo que nós pudéssemos simplesmente... decidir."

Minha resposta saiu agitada, meu processo de pensamento fragmentado enquanto eu tentava impor aquela possibilidade à minha mente. Seis anos haviam se passado; eu não nos via voltando e recomeçando de onde tínhamos parado.

"E, além do mais," continuei, "confiar em você poderia ser um problema."

Ele apertou os olhos. "Como assim? Você me dispensou, lembra? Eu não acho que a questão da confiança seja uma via de mão única."

"As garotas?" eu o lembrei.

Edward suspirou. O vinco aprofundou-se em sua testa, e eu me perguntava se era devido à irritação ou por ter se dado conta da verdade. Talvez os dois.

"Distrações. Você provavelmente percebeu o tipo de garotas que elas eram. Nunca foi algo sério. Nunca poderia ser. Um enchimento, você poderia chamar assim."

"Ainda assim, nosso relacionamento quase não importava," eu repeti.

Ele parecia estar sentindo dor, como se eu o tivesse lhe dado um tapa. "Você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe que significou mais do que tudo para mim. Por que você acha que eu senti tanto quando você rompeu comigo sem nenhuma razão?"

"Não foi sem nenhuma razão, Edward. Não foi deliberadamente. Eu apenas..." eu não tinha resposta. Seis natais haviam se passado e eu ainda não sabia. Aquilo dizia tanto.

Minha falta de razões adequadas interrompeu a conversa, deixando nós dois em silêncio por um tempo. Apesar da preocupação com o que ele estaria pensando e também com a busca por um novo assunto que eu pudesse trazer a tona, o fato de eu não conseguir pensar em uma simples razão pela qual nós terminamos e eu joguei tudo fora, me deixou sem palavras.

"Eu não te culpo, sabe", ele murmurou, seus dedos bravamente dispostos ao redor do meu pulso. Com os olhos arregalados eu ergui a cabeça, tentando decifrar onde ele estava querendo chegar, "Eu nunca fiz. Eu fiquei irritado, não posso mentir sobre isso, mas passou."

"Como você pôde não me culpar?" perguntei. Eu praticamente arruinei cada Natal para ele e Victória certamente não ajudou. Eu não conseguia entender como ele podia sentar aqui e me dizer que não era minha culpa quando tudo aquilo começara comigo.

"Se eu tivesse me casado com Victoria, minha vida seria um verdadeiro inferno. Eu achei que a amava, mas eu realmente nunca o fiz. Eu tenho que te agradecer por isso."

Minha cabeça parecia girar. "Você está me agradecendo por ter terminado o seu noivado também? Edward, você não está fazendo o menor sentido."

Eu tinha teorias. Pressupostos foram surgindo em minha mente, e eu era impotente para detê-los. Imagens dele terminando tudo porque não era eu, mas o pensamento era mesquinho e ridículo. Nós não éramos mais adolescentes.

"Eu nunca teria sido feliz. Por mais egoísta, que isso soe, eu preferia estar onde estou agora do que casado com ela, em uma véspera de Natal ideal em sua casa de inverno em Aspen. Não seria o certo. Eu só estou agradecido por ter me dado conta disso antes que fosse tarde demais."

Eu sorri fracamente, totalmente consciente de que seus dedos continuavam circulando meu pulso. "Eu também."

O silêncio agora não era constrangedor, mas de admissão. Nenhum de nós tinha coragem de dizer aquilo em voz alta, mas o significado estava claro. Ele pertencia àquela cena. Eu senti uma saudade intensa quando ele se afastou poucos centímetros, mas eu não podia fazer nada sobre isso.

"Hey," ele disse de repente, se levantando. Ele soltou meu braço antes de pegar minhas mãos, me levantando também. "Eu ainda não te dei o seu presente de Natal."

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, resistindo ao seu puxar. "Edward..." adverti. "Não é só porque não estamos mais juntos que você tem permissão para me dar alguma coisa material."

"Quem falou em coisas materiais?"

Minhas suspeitas pareceram piscar em luzes de neon. "O que você está fazendo?" perguntei enquanto ele me puxava pela porta, me levando até a sala de jantar vazia. Ele parou, se virando, determinação soando em cada palavra pronunciada.

"Bella, escuta. Eu sei que nós não conversamos. Eu sei que você provavelmente acha que não podemos ter outra chance. Mas você me daria apenas uma coisa?"

"Depende," eu disse sem ar quando ele se abaixou até nossos olhos estarem na mesma altura. Meu coração estava acelerado embaraçosamente enquanto ele se inclinava em minha direção.

"Eu não tenho um Natal decente há seis anos. Eu acho que sei o porque. Eu sei que você vai me odiar por fazer isso, mas... eu posso te dar o seu presente agora?"

Eu engoli em seco. "Você não irá aceitar um não como resposta, irá?"

Ele riu baixinho, aquele adorável sorriso torto do qual eu senti mais falta do que imaginava surgindo em seu rosto. "Sem chance."

Eu tentei não prestar atenção em nada além da sensação de seus lábios pressionados nos meus. Eu não tinha me dado conta do quanto eu dependia daquilo até ele retornar para mim depois de todo esse tempo e meus braços se fecharam ao redor do seu pescoço quando aceitei, incondicionalmente, o presente. Eu o senti rir, afastando seu rosto apenas alguns centímetros.

"Até que não foi tão ruim, não é?"

Eu me sentia ligeiramente tonta. "Não," murmurei. Eu não podia nem mesmo tentar começar a negar isso. Seus dedos acariciaram minha bochecha, levando uma mecha solta do meu cabelo para trás de minha orelha.

"O que nós estamos fazendo?" perguntei, gesticulando de mim para ele. "Isso não pode dar certo. Você mora em Washington, eu moro no Arizona. Você é um especialista que logo será advogado, eu sou uma artista em constante luta por reconhecimento. Isso não faz sentido."

"E quando fez?" ele respondeu rapidamente, de forma retórica. "Você sempre foi a _nerd_ que tinha que me ajudar. Você podia tocar piano melhor do que eu jamais poderei. Você lida com as situações controversas melhor do que eu, incluindo o divórcio dos seus pais. Bella, eu nunca poderia lidar com tudo o que você foi forçada a conviver."

"Então porque estamos tentando novamente agora?" perguntei, minha resolução em ruínas a cada palavra.

"Porque juntos, nós podemos."

Ele se inclinou, me beijando uma vez mais. Eu tinha a intenção de empurrá-lo, andar até a cozinha e fazer de conta que nada daquilo acontecera, mas eu não podia.

"Edward..." eu adverti mais uma vez quando ele se afastou, apoiando sua testa na minha.

"Bella."

"Nós não podemos," eu protestei fracamente, embora naquele momento, nós dois soubéssemos que eu não queria dizer aquilo. "E se você decidir que quer voltar para Victoria? Ou se conhecer alguém na faculdade e se cansar de mim? Ou se..."

"Bella?" Edward disse, me cortando efetivamente. "Cala a boca."

Eu o encarei fixamente. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando e eu não queria nada mais do que aceitar tudo o que ele estava dizendo, mas eu apenas não sabia.

"O que você está pensando?"

Eu podia ouvir as vozes na cozinha ficando mais altas à medida que o café da manhã parecia ficar pronto. "Como eu deveria responder a isso."

"Eu posso dizer uma coisa para tornar isso mais fácil para você?"

Nervosamente eu concordei com a cabeça. "Se você insiste."

Ele riu, suas mãos descansando em meus quadris. "Eu acho que ainda posso te amar."

"Isso não torna nada mais fácil," eu disse. Meus dedos se fecharam ao redor do seu pescoço, selando minha resposta, mas era o processo de dizê-la em voz alta que me preocupava. A confirmação diante do desconhecido. Eu sabia que sentia o mesmo, mas optei por permanecer em silêncio. O olhar que eu dirigi a ele dizia tudo.

Eu suspirei. Ainda não conseguia repetir o que eu sabia que deveria dizer, mas ele sabia disso. Eu seria capaz no momento certo e ele esperaria.

Mas ao invés de insistir como eu pensei que ele fosse fazer, ele apenas se aproximou, inclinando-se e me beijou novamente.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>1) Eggnog<strong> é uma tradicional bebida norte-americana, servida na ceia de Natal. Tradicionalmente, o eggnog é uma combinação de conhaque, leite, ovo e açúcar, servida com uma pitada de noz moscada.

**2) Bing Crosby** foi um cantor e ator norte-americano. Ele imortalizou a canção "White Christmas" e sua voz se transformou em sinônimo de Natal.

**3)** A **Ivy League** é um grupo de oito universidades privadas do Nordeste dos Estados Unidos. O grupo, também referido como _as oito antigas_, é constituído pelas instituições de maior prestígio científico nos Estados Unidos e no mundo e, assim, atualmente a denominação tem conotação sobretudo de excelência acadêmica.

**4) Brenda Lee**, é uma cantora americana. Ela é mais conhecida por seu hit "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree", um padrão de festas por mais de 50 anos nos Estados Unidos.

**5)** www(.)youtube(.)com/ watch?v = 91brmsKeqcQ

**6)** www(.)youtube(.)com/ watch?v = QDgqCatgT8g

**7)** www(.)youtube(.)com/ watch?v = 4mitWYoOpTg

**8)** Personagem do livro O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio, uma das mais marcantes obras da literatura norte-americana do século XX.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** _**Oi gente, como vocês estão? A intenção era ter postado essa fic no dia 24, mas com a correria do fim de ano eu realmente não consegui terminar a tradução a tempo, mas também né... 54 páginas! Mas, ainda estamos em semana de festas então está valendo, não é? E como foram de Natal? Espero que, no final, tenha sido tão bom quanto o desse Edward e dessa Bella enroladinhos, mas cheios de amor!**_

_**Bem, foi mais ou menos em outubro que eu pedi autorização da Bronze para traduzir mais essa história dela e, gentil como sempre, ela autorizou que esse fosse o meu presente de Natal para vocês que tanto me acompanharam, incentivaram e emocionaram durante este ano. Cheguei a achar que o presente tinha ido por água abaixo quando ela resolveu abandonar o fandom, mas ela me garantiu que eu poderia postar esta sua última história mesmo assim e, sendo assim, com essa one eu fecho o meu ciclo de traduções da Bronze e, apesar de eu já ter dito isso inúmeras vezes para ela, eu serei eternamente grata por ela ter confiado em mim e ter me mostrado um mundo de possibilidades que eu simplesmente nem imaginava haver. Talvez ela nunca tenha a dimensão exata de como o seu simples sim, há uns dois anos atrás, mudou inteiramente a minha vida.**_

_**Espero que em 2012 possamos continuar juntas aqui, porque se o ciclo das traduções chega ao fim, o mesmo eu não posso dizer das minhas próprias histórias. Ideias não faltam e eu espero ter vocês me acompanhando por mais este ano. E que possa ser um ano muito especial para cada um/uma de vocês!**_

_**Obrigada por tudo.**_

_**Beijos e até 2012!**_


End file.
